


Tempted By The TA

by TinyPanda



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo pines a lot, Leia didn't sign up for this, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Millicent the cat - Freeform, Past Abuse, phasma and hux are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPanda/pseuds/TinyPanda
Summary: All Hux wants to do is finish up his PhD studies and start working. He didn’t count on distractions.





	1. Summer Beginnings

Phasma sighed heavily, dropping her head to her chest. It was too early for injuries.

“Consider it handled, Coach.” Phasma called to Chewie, the big burly man nodding his thanks before barking out orders. Hitching her first aid pack higher on her shoulder, Phasma jogged out to the man lying in the grass of the soccer pitch.

“You don’t wait a second to fuck everything up, do you Dameron?” She asked, kneeling next to the man.

“I think I should be ok. I don’t need any help.” He argued, trying to push himself up right. Phasma watched him struggle before he gave up, collapsing back on the grass.

“How’s that going for you?” She asked, smirking as he pantomimed waving a flag.

“Not well. Something in my lower back feels wrong.” He grumbled, “I can feel everything though.”

“You did miss some of the stretches that would have loosened that up.” Phasma muttered, “Wiggle your fingers.” Quickly putting him through the tests for back injuries until she was happy that he didn’t have any serious injury, Phasma watched his face for any sign of pain. “Want to try sitting up?”

“Yeah, that would be nice.” He said, sounding bored. Helping him sit up, she ran her hand down his back, watching as he flinched as she hit mid-back.

“I think you pulled the muscle. I am going to send you for a massage to loosen that up.” Phasma said, helping him stand carefully. He winced, straightening slowly. “Don’t rush it.” Handing him off to one of the assistants, Phasma returned to Chewie’s side, watching the rest of the team running through the drills.

“What was Dameron thinking?” He asked, his tone gruff.

“Not sure.” She responded, “He does have a tendency to show off.” Chewie chuckled, the deep rumbling sound making the newest boys flinch.

“You feel good about the team this year?” Phasma asked, glancing up. He was the only person on the campus that could make her feel short.

“I’ve felt good about every team at this point. Ask me in three weeks once they get the beginning of the year injuries out of the way.” Chewie growled, scowling as a freshman tripped over the bench, sprawling onto the ground.

 

\--- 

 

Walking into the physical therapy office, Phasma filed her reports from the practice. Sitting down at the desk, she logged in grinning as she saw ten new e-mails from Hux.

“What sort of shit show did you find yourself in today?” She murmured, smirking. He was trying to work ahead and it was only giving him headaches.

“Ms. Phasma?” A new voice drew her attention and Phasma stood to greet the younger man.

“Call me Captain. What’s your name?” She asked, offering him her hand. Shaking it quickly, he sat down across from her, his hands folded tightly in his lap.

“My name is Finn, I’m the new transfer student for the football team.” He said, looking extremely nervous.

“Fanastic, I’ve wanted to meet you to discuss your prior injuries. Your file was sent over and it looks like you’ve had a few concussions.” She said, pulling the manila folder out of her stack.

“Yes Ma’am. They recommended me to meet with you before the first practice.” He said, looking down at his hands.

“All of your scans look like they’ve come back clean but I haven’t been able to watch all the footage from your games yet. How do you feel about playing?” Phasma asked, glancing up at him.

“I feel very good, Ma’am and I do appreciate you asking.” He said. Phasma frowned, sitting back to stare at him.

“We are pretty relaxed here. If there is anything you don’t like, you aren’t comfortable with, I want you to tell me right away. All of my opinions are sent to the school’s doctor who makes all final determinations on diagnoses. My main concern is the health of all the players that have been placed under my care.” She explained, taking a more authoritative tone. He relaxed visibly, leaning back in the chair.

“How do you keep track of all the players?” He asked, frowning slightly.

“I have separate files on each player on the team. After every game, I take the time to record any and all injuries that occur.” Phasma said, “I also like to take an active role in the weight and resistance trainings of the players.”

“That is impressive.” He murmured, glancing down.

“Come on, I don’t know if you have gotten a full tour of our training and physical therapy facilities yet.” She said, locking her computer quickly. Getting up, she waved for him to follow her.

“Thank you for doing all this Ma’am, I’m sure you’re busy.” He said, sounding bashful.

“Nonsense. I expect that you have a significant amount of trust in me to administer care to you and I also want to know who you are and the limits you have.” Phasma said easily, smiling down at him. Phasma quickly led him through the weight room, pointing out everything that Finn would need for his football training. She let him dismiss himself, making her way back to her office. Jotting down some notes in Finn's file, she tucked it away, turning back to her e-mails.

Hux wandered into Phasma’s office, cringing. She almost scoffed at his tiny running shorts but bit her lip to keep from reacting.

“Fuck how can you work in here?” He asked, staring around at the mess.

“Not everyone can be as neat as you.” She teased, winking.

“God, this is giving me anxiety. I can’t be in here.” He said, putting his hands up in defeat. Laughing, Phasma followed him out.

“Wait until the school year starts and you have to do more than fill out lesson plans. I promise your office will look like a disaster zone.” She said, elbowing him. Shaking his head, Hux paled slightly.

“Fuck I hope not. I’m starting to get worried about classes though.” He admitted, leading the way outside.

“Come on, you’re going to be great. Those kids won’t know what hit them.” She reassured him, “Now, focus on running. I don’t want to have to patch you up again after you fall.”

“Fuck you, that only happened once.” He snapped, poking her side.

“Yeah, but you covered in blood isn’t something I like to see.” She said, “Even if it does match your hair.” Hux had been tripped while running a marathon, crossing the finish line with blood dripping from his hands, mouth and knees. Phasma had cleaned him up, refusing to let anyone else touch him. Hux had been quick to get back out running but Phasma insisted on running with him to make sure he stayed upright the entire time.

“How far do you want to run today?” Hux asked, stretching his arms slowly. Phasma shrugged, glancing at him.

“You know I can’t pull the same distances you can.” She reminded him gently. He was the distance runner, she was the sprinter.

“Let’s aim for five miles today. I just need to stretch out and get out of the office for a bit.” He said, taking the lead. Phasma kept up with his slow pace through the campus easily, glancing around at the group of transfer students getting a tour of campus. She spotted Finn in the group, waving to him. He smiled as he recognized her, waving back.

 

___

 

“Who is that Finn?” Finn glanced down at the girl next to him.

“That’s Captain Phasma. She is the physical trainer for the football and soccer teams.” He said, smiling. The girl glanced after Phasma before shrugging.

“She looks like a complete gym rat.” The girl said, her tone sharp.

“Be nice Rey. She’s really nice and it seems like she knows what she’s doing.” Finn hissed, glancing away from tour guide. As they walked past the athletic fields, Finn paused, staring at the team that was running around the track. He made eye contact with one of the men running by, the man grinning and winking. Finn looked down at the ground, glancing back up to see the man turn around while he was running to look Finn up and down, winking again.

“I think he likes you.” Rey teased, elbowing his side.

“Shut up.” Finn snapped without any heat. He could see her smirk, elbowing her back gently.

“What about you? You got a boyfriend?” He asked, seeming to embrace that neither of them were listening to the tour anymore.

“Don’t be so old fashioned. I don’t date men.” She said, staring straight ahead. Finn shrugged, nodding after a moment.

“Whatever makes you happy.” He said easily, “So, do you have a girlfriend?”

“No, no one worth spending the time with.” She said, glancing down. Finn glanced at her, gingerly patting her shoulder.

“Don’t worry; you don’t need someone to make you happy.” He said, smiling at her.


	2. First Day of Class

Sitting in his office, Hux tried to give himself a pep talk. He was ready to get his year of teaching over with so he could continue with his research. However, he was grateful that he had been given a position at the same university rather than trying to find another school. Straightening his waistcoat and grabbing his laptop, he walked down the hall, opening the door. As he walking into the room, he took note of the students that were already waiting. The one who stood out was who he judged to be the youngest member of the class. He stood taller than every other student, his dark hair swept back from his face in a messy bun. Hux felt his mouth twist into sneer as the man raised an eyebrow at him before quickly schooling his expression back to neutral. Glancing at the clock, Hux straightened, walking to the front.

“Quiet down, everyone. It’s time to begin. Welcome to Astrophysics. This is the class for math and science majors so if you thought you were signing up for Astronomy, I’m sorry to tell you that you didn’t read that close enough.” Hux paused, watching two people get up and quickly exit the room, “Now, my name is Mr. Hux, I will be teaching this class in place of Professor Snoke. I trust you all can read, so there is no reason for going through the syllabus.” Hux said crisply, “All homework will be due every Friday, tests on the last Wednesday of the month. My office hours are as listed. I will request that if anyone needs to miss class for any reason, alert me. I will work with you to make sure you aren’t falling behind. Any questions?”

Hux waited for the general murmur of agreement before turning back to the board. Launching into his introductory lesson, he was pleased to see everyone taking out his or her notebooks, everyone except the dark haired man who was staring at him intently. Ignoring the twisting worry in his gut, Hux carried on lecturing. This boy would be a problem. When the class finished, he dismissed everyone, packing up his notes. The young man was lingering near the back of the room. Hux waited to look at him until everyone else had left.

“Questions, Mr. Organa?” Hux asked, pursing his lips lightly. The young man shrugged his backpack higher up on his shoulder.

“Just a request.” The young man said, staring intently at Hux. Hux was surprised at how deep his voice was but still beautiful.

“What would that be?” Hux asked, watching the young man tug his sweatshirt straight.

“I would like to be called Kylo Ren instead of Ben Organa.” He said softly, sounding nervous for a moment. Hux considered him before shrugging.

“I don’t see why not. I will make a note in my roster. Good day, Mr. Ren.” Hux said, turning and leaving the room. Making his way back to his office quickly, Hux unloaded his notes, filing them back away. Before he could start prepping for the next freshman lecture, someone knocked on his door.

“Yes?” Hux asked, mildly annoyed as he looked up to see the president of the college, “Sorry President.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Hux, I know how stressful the first day is. How was your first class?” She asked, taking a seat across from him.

“Very well. I am worried about the freshman class though.” Hux murmured, glancing up at her.

“I was wondering if I could trouble you to keep an extra close eye on my son. I’m unsure if his choice in majors will actually be manageable.” She commented lightly. Hux nodded, glancing down at his hands before looking back up.

“Might I ask what that is?” Hux asked voice tight.

“Pharmaceutical research with minors in botany and international relations.” She said. Hux couldn’t fathom why he was being asked to do this and he hoped it didn’t show on his face.

“I will do what I can, President Organa.” He replied, trying to give her a reassuring smile. She nodded, smiling kindly at him. As she left, Hux sat back in his chair. If there was one thing he hated more than dealing with people, it was babysitting other peoples’ children. Why should he care if that kid threw his life away? He was interrupted from his thoughts as a tall blonde woman waltzed into his office, dropping heavily into the chair.

“Oh god, Phasma, hasn’t anyone told you that deodorant exists?” Hux asked, making a show of covering his nose.

“Fuck you, Hux.” She teased, “You would miss me if I wasn’t around to remind you physical activity exists.”

“Fuck off, I run.” He scowled at her.

“You could do with some lifting to go with that. When are you free for lunch?” She asked, stretching slowly.

“I have a 10 am class that will be done at 11:30. After that, I just have a freshman lab at 3pm.” Hux said, “What does your training schedule look like?”

“I am free until 2pm when the first of the soccer players get out of their classes.” Phasma said, running a hand through her short hair.

“Do you have the football team this year as well?” Hux asked, frowning at her.

“Yeah, but those guys are easy to train. Most of them are still in shape from high school.” Phasma scoffed, “The difficultly this year will be teaching some training classes.”

“Oh the horrors, you actually have to teach.” Hux teased, throwing a wad of paper at her. Catching it, Phasma threw it back at him, laughing as it bounced off his forehead.

“Don’t be rude, you twat. Text me when your class is over.” She said, getting up. Waving to let her know he had heard her, Hux turned his attention back to his lesson plan. Gathering his binder of notes, he glanced through again, reminding himself that he had to go through most of the syllabus this time. As he left for class, Hux noticed Ben, no, Kylo, sitting outside his office.

“Can I help you, Ren?” Hux asked, watching the man slowly unfold himself. Ren stood, staring at Hux intently.

“When are you assigning the first homework?” He asked, his dark eyes focused on Hux’s face.

“It will be given tomorrow in the lab.” Hux said, frowning slightly.

“But you won’t be teaching the lab.” Kylo stated, not moving away from Hux.

“No, the lab is all calculation based, so there is no need to for me to be there. The class is led by the senior who performed the best the previous year.” Hux explained, his annoyance growing. He had spelled it out in the syllabus. The idiot just had to read it.

“What did my mother want?” Kylo asked, scowling. Hux rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“I have a class to teach, Ren. If you want to know what your mother said, I would suggest speaking to her about it.” Hux snapped, brushing by the man, not looking back.

 

___

 

 “How many classes do you have this term?” Phasma asked, glancing up at Hux who was digging into his over-sized salad.

“I have three regular classes and two labs. Hopefully I won’t have to do too much grading during the weekends but I don’t doubt that I will become a bit of a shut in.” Hux admitted. Phasma snorted in amusement, taking another bite of her chicken sandwich.

“As much as Millie will love that, I am going to drag you to a few of the games this year. I won’t let you become an old maid already.” Phasma teased, kicking his shin gently.

“I’m truly terrified of what you will do for that.” Hux commented, winking at her. Phasma’s grin was all teeth and Hux realized she was gearing up for a challenge.

“My goal is find you a boyfriend before the end of the year.” Phasma teased, watching him choke on his water, trying not to let it dribble down his shirt. Once he got breathing back under control, Hux shot Phasma an annoyed look.

“Good luck with that. Just remember that he has to be a top.” Hux murmured, making Phasma snort with laughter.

“I’ll see what I can do.” She laughed, startling the students around them. Hux chuckled, shaking his head.

“What about you? You’ve been just as single as I have.” Hux teased, nudging her feet.

“We aren’t talking about me. We are talking about you, asshole.” Phasma said with a grin. Hux smirked, shaking his head.

“So you have found someone already. I’m offended that you haven’t told me about her already. Tell me more.” Hux said, gesturing at her with his fork.

“Her name is Quin Vos. We’ve just started talking so no need to get defensive yet.” Phasma chastised him. Hux shrugged, smirking at her.


	3. Night Classes

“Are you sure you can’t make it to the class tonight?” Phasma asked, pouting at Hux.

“You know I wish I could.” Hux said, pouting back at her, “The freshman class voted for having a study session tonight because they are worried about the first exam.”

“But it’s low level physics.” Phasma whined, catching the carrot he threw at her.

“Fuck off, I can’t help that they aren’t getting simple concepts.” He stuck his tongue out at her, straightening his papers. Sighing dramatically, Phasma got up, walking out as a tall dark haired student poked his head in. Belatedly thinking that he looked familiar, Phasma set off to the gym, running through her lesson plan. Walking into the room, she was pleased to see that it was mostly full.

“Welcome to Historical Weaponry everyone.” She called, drawing the attention of the room, “I am Phasma, your instructor. I’m not sure if any of you have guessed but this class is not going to be pure lecture. I believe that the only way to really learn about weaponry is to handle it yourself. Now, before anyone protests, you will not be handling actual blades, only wooden training staves. For this, I will need everyone to sign their agreement that if you stop listen to me at any point during the hands on portion, if you deliberately injure another student, if you disobey any of the rules of this university in any way, you will be removed from this class and not allowed to return. Are we clear?” Silence greeted her speech. Glancing around to make sure everyone nodded, Phasma smirked.

“Good. The form is getting passed around. Everyone will sign it if you want to participate.” Phasma handed the paper to the nearest person, watching like a hawk to make sure that everyone signed.

“Now, the actual progression through history is going to be altered slightly. As long as no one has any objections, we will address each major civilization and their progression of weapons. I want everyone to remember that this is a fun class and I hope that everyone gets both a good workout as well as learns a thing or two. If everyone will follow me to the training room, we will start things off for the night.” Phasma led the way down, unable to keep from grinning. She always enjoyed the community classes. The response was always great.

“This is where class will meet from now on, so just come straight down here. Now, I want everyone to pick out your staff. You want one that is close to your height. A staff that’s too long will throw off your balance.” Phasma leaned on her own staff, painted with swirling red, silver and black designs, “Once you have one, find a place in the room, about an arm’s length from the other people.” The rest of the lesson went off without a hitch, no one getting hit in the eye. Sending everyone out the room, Phasma stayed to finish off her paperwork, glancing up as someone cleared their throat.

“Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you.” Phasma said, looking up at the young woman.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t waiting long.” The girl said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“How can I help you?” Phasma asked, putting down her paperwork and turning to face the girl.

“I was just wondering if you would consider offering this class for actual credit instead of as a community class.” The girl asked, glancing up from the floor. Phasma raised an eyebrow but shook her head.

“No, I don’t have a teaching certificate so I wouldn’t be able to teach the class. This is still a strength training class at the core, but I’ve found introducing strength conditioning with fun historical lessons makes people more motivated.” Phasma explained, leaning against the wall.

“How do you fit in time with this while giving attention to the football and soccer teams?” The girl asked, her tone sharp.

“Beg pardon?” Phasma asked, scowling. The girl shrunk a bit but narrowed her eyes.

“I’m concerned that this class is distracting you from properly caring for the players.” The girl accused, trying to stare Phasma down. Phasma arched one eyebrow, crossing her arms.

“A community class taught one night a week does not distract from my responsibilities to every player on the teams that I oversee. I appreciate your concern through.” Phasma tried to keep her tone light, knowing she was failing. The girl pursed her lips before nodding.

“Fine. You have a point.” The girl grumbled, looking down.

“What’s your name?” Phasma asked, “You look vaguely familiar.”

“I’m Rey. I’m friends with Finn.” Rey said, offering her hand. Shaking it, Phasma was mildly surprised at the girl’s firm grip.

“Nice to meet a friend of his. He’s a good player.” Phasma said lightly, turning back to finish the paperwork.

“I’m worried that he isn’t going to listen when he’s told to take it easy.” Rey confessed, crossing her arms. Phasma shook her head, huffing out a breath.

“I am too. The two concussions isn’t a good sign but I don’t have much respect for the medical team of his former team. The Empire isn’t great about taking care of their players.” Phasma admitted, glancing at Rey who looked relieved.

“Thank you! That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him!” Rey exclaimed, sounding happy.

“Do you know what to look for with concussions?” Phasma asked, “It’s always best to have people who are close to the players be able to spot any changes in their behavior when I’m not around to see it.”

“I’ve done a little research but I will definitely look into it more.” Rey said, nodding and waving as she left.

 

___

 

“So how does it feel being off the single scene?” Hux asked, watching Phasma who quickly looked back down at her report. She should be focused on filling out the injury report from the weekends’ game. They had been lucky for both teams, neither sustaining anything more than a few split lips and a pulled muscle. She shouldn’t be staring at Quin. Especially not while Hux is around.

“We aren’t that serious, it’s only been a few dates.” She grumbled, hoping that he hadn’t figured it out. She could nearly feel his judgement.

“My best friend is seeing a dark haired beauty who looks like she could snap a man’s neck if she had the right persuasion. I’m just assuming you know what you’re doing.” Hux teased, winking at Phasma before he looked back at the quizzes he was grading.

“I might. But it’s not going anywhere so it’s not worth mentioning.” Phasma said, scowling at him. Hux smirked, not glancing back up.

“But she keeps looking at you.” Hux replied, “Don’t lie to me, you’ve noticed it too. And don’t act like there wasn’t a reason you picked this place for us to sit.” Phasma tried not to blush, focusing on her reports.

“We are not fucking talking about this.” She said, grabbing her sandwich and taking a bite.

“Fine but you look like you could use some good sex.” Hux teased, reaching over to steal one of her carrot sticks.

“Fuck off. You look like you need it more.” Phasma snapped, scowling. Hux shrugged, viciously crossing off some of the answers.

“No need to be rude.” He murmured, risking a glance up to grin at her. Phasma relaxed back in the chair, pushing her hair out of her face.

“You’re such an ass.” She groaned, glancing over.

“You love me.” He said, grinning widely.

“Too bad you and I aren’t attracted to each other. We would be the perfect power couple.” Phasma said, watching Hux start laughing.

“If we didn’t kill each other first.” He said, “Besides, you need someone to be your alibi and to drive your getaway car.”

“God, you’re right. Why do you have to be right?” She asked, scowling at him.

“It’s my job to be right, especially to you.” Hux teased, finally looking up. Propping his chin in his hand, he looked as content as his cat.

“I swear that I am trying to find you a boyfriend.” Phasma said, watching him roll his eyes.

“How about you tell me more about this girl you’re seeing before you find me a dick to ride?” Hux asked, smirking.

“No. Bad ginger!” Phasma scowled at him.


	4. Life on Campus

Walking in to the school gym, Kylo glanced around. Thankfully, there weren’t too many people there. He was surprised to spot Hux, his normally impeccably dressed form only covered by a pair of tight fitting shorts and a fitted running jersey. Hux was running on a treadmill, his long legs moving easily. Before his cock could get any more interested, Kylo forced himself to look away. Moving off to another part of the gym, Kylo snuck another glance at Hux who had stepped up his run, not even looking winded.

Staring down the overweight bar, Kylo slowly stepped up, gripping it tightly. Hefting it, he went through his rep of dead lifts, focusing on his breathing. Putting it down carefully as he was surprised to see the tall blonde woman in front of him. Pulling out his headphone, Kylo waited for her to speak.

“Your knees turn in too much. You will injure yourself if you keep lifting like that.” She said, scowling at him. Kylo paused, blinking at her, trying to take in the sight. Her blond hair was cropped short and shoved out of her face with a blood red head band. Her skin tight shirt asked ‘Do you even lift bro?’.

“What?” He asked, genuinely surprised.

“Your form is off. Pick up the bar again.” She ordered. Obeying, Kylo was shocked when she touched him to correct his form. He begrudgingly had to admit the pressure on his knees was significantly lessened. Thanking her, Kylo quickly returned to do another rep. Finishing his set, Kylo stole another glance as Hux. He had moved off the treadmill and was on the floor stretching. He forced himself to look away as Hux bent to touch his toes. His ass looked perfect in those shorts.

Kylo tossed his water bottle down at one of the machines, increasing the weight for a shoulder press. Trying to push his teacher out of his thoughts, Kylo glanced down. He could have cursed to see his erection already showing through his sweatpants. Deciding to quit before he embarrassed himself, Kylo made his way back to the locker room. Sitting down on the bench, Kylo glanced up as Hux walked into the opposite locker bay, stripping his shirt off. Swallowing slowly, Kylo looked back down, trying to adjust his erection so he could make it back to his dorm.

Sneaking another glance, he bit his lip to keep from moaning as he watched Hux bend to push the shorts off his narrow hips.  Kylo vaguely wondered what Hux smelled like, how far the narrow form could stretch. He tried not to think of how nicely Hux’s pale skin would bruise, how beautiful he would look with his legs wrapped around Kylo’s waist. He wondered if Hux preferred to be taken and if he would prefer against the wall or bent over the nearest piece of furniture. Kylo was so consumed in his thoughts he didn’t notice Hux had finished dressing, cinching up his tie before leaving. Glancing at his phone, Kylo cursed aloud. It was nearly time for class and the thinning material of his sweatpants did nothing to hide his erection.

___

 

“Hux, I can’t believe you actually showed up!” Phasma squealed, dashing over to give him a hug. Hux smiled widely at her, hugging her tightly.

“Of course I showed up! I like soccer and I promised you I would.” Hux said, pushing his sunglasses back up.

“But look at you, outside and everything!” Phasma teased, “Did you bring enough sunscreen?” She jogged off before Hux could start swearing, glancing back to wink at him. Phasma kept glancing back at him, happy to see he had found some of the seniors to sit with.

“Your boyfriend?” Chewie asked, not looking away from the field.

“Nope, I don’t swing that way. He is just a best friend.” Phasma said, smiling.

“Everyone needs those.” Chewie said, “How does the injury list look?”

“Not bad. They’ve all been playing smart today. I think everyone wants to end the season on a high note. I feel like the off season should focus on the endurance and cardio.” Phasma said, watching Poe jog off the field, panting.

“I agree.” Chewie said, “We are goddamn lucky to have you around.” Phasma beamed at the high praise, trying to keep from letting it distract her.

“Thank you sir.” Phasma murmured, trying to keep from grinning.

 

\---

 

 “Millie, I’m home!” Hux called, opening the door to his apartment, flipping the light on. He grinned as he heard the loud yowl. The giant orange ball of fluff trotted into the room, meowing loudly. Hux put his keys in the bowl, hanging up his backpack with all the coursework to grade before scooping up the cat. Millie started purring as soon as she was in his arms, climbing up to drape herself over his shoulder. Grabbing a glass, Hux got some water before going back to his living room. Sitting down carefully, he kissed the side of the cat’s head, listening to her purring intensify. Before he could get too comfortable, there was a knock at the door. Getting up, Hux opened it and moved back to let Phasma in.

“Hey pretty kitty!” She cooed, rubbing Millie’s face. The cat licked her fingers happily before snuggling back under Hux’s chin.

“How was your practice?” Hux asked, watching Phasma collapse in her favorite chair. She had convinced him to let her buy her own chair for his apartment.

“Of course, half the starting line decided that being out on injury was better than playing so we had to send a lot of them off the field in ambulances.” Phasma complained, “I may have to go back to my rugby days to kick their asses.”

“Oh fuck! Well, tell me when you are going to do that, I might need to bring popcorn to watch.” Hux teased, finally setting Millie down to open a can of cat food. Millie yowled, reaching up with a paw to pat his leg. Hux set down the bowl, receiving a small lick on the nose before Millie dug into her dinner.

“How are your classes going?” Phasma asked as he walked back into the living room.

“Not awful except for one. He questions every damn think I say.” Hux groaned, flopping back on the couch.

“Seriously?” Phasma asked, frowning at him, “He does know that you are getting your PhD in that shit?”

“Yeah, which only made him question me even more. The only thing that saves him from my wrath is that he is so fucking hot. God, if I had known him when I was student.” Hux said, not surprised to have a pillow thrown at him.

“Keep it in your pants! You don’t want to compromise everything you have worked for.” Phasma winked, “But maybe I can put in a good word for you.”

“Fuck no! Don’t even think about it. Fuck though, I want to move on. I just want to go on to my research!” Hux wined, letting his head fall back.

“You realize I’m going to have to move to stay close to my best friend.” Phasma chastised, scowling. Hux rolled his eyes, throwing the pillow back.

“But it would only be for a year. And you stay busy enough with all those sweaty men that you wouldn’t miss little old me.” Hux teased, winking at her.

“All those little horn dogs can fuck off a goddamn cliff. Apparently, saying you’re a lesbian translates to please let me suck your dick with another girl. I would rather eat my own vomit then puke it back up than touch on of those disgusting fuckers.” Phasma complained, “I wouldn’t even let you touch one of those gag inducing, disease ridden little douche bags.”


	5. False Starts

Kylo tried to not outright stare at Hux. The skin tight leggings were somehow even more obscene than the shorts. God, no one’s legs should look that good in any sort of running tights.  He had finally managed to control his erection but this was a new challenge. Licking his lips, Kylo forced himself to turn and go back to lifting. He wasn’t surprised to find the blonde woman standing next to him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever found out your name and if you are going to be in the gym with shit form, I should have something to yell at you.” She said, frowning at him, holding his elbows in place as he started to curl the weights.

“My name is Kylo.” He said, scowling at her. She was right, as per usual it seemed, but he didn’t want to admit it.

“I’m Phasma.” She murmured, following his gaze as he glanced in the mirror to check out Hux again, “And I would recommend watching your form instead of watching him.”

“Seriously?” Kylo grumbled, “I don’t need dating advice in the fucking gym.”

“I swear you come in here just to torture me with your shit form.” Phasma said, changing the subject slightly. Kylo scowled as she grabbed his elbows again.

“Maybe I am. Do you just wait for me to do something wrong” He said, annoyance getting the better of him.

“Mostly yes. Everyone else listens to me much better than you do.” Phasma teased.

“Fuck off Phasma. Isn’t there someone else for you to bother?” Kylo groaned, turning his glare on her.

“Right now?” Phasma made a show of glancing around, waving to the last of the players who were leaving, “Nope, no one else to bother.”

“Fuck me!” Kylo swore, glaring at her. Phasma gave him a quick once over before wrinkling her nose in disgust.

“Not even if you paid me. You are nowhere close to my type. That’s just disgusting.” She pretended to gag, “You are not that pretty.”

“Fuck off, are you saying I’m not a pretty guy?” Kylo asked, gesturing to his body. Phasma raised her eyebrow, letting her lip curl.

“You might be but you are not the pretty girl I’m looking for.” She scoffed. Kylo looked relieved, almost grinning.

“Good because you are not the kind of man I like to have under me.” Kylo teased, winking at her. Phasma laughed, shaking her head.

“You have a point.” Phasma conceded, “But clearly you do need dating advice. Stop thinking with your dick and maybe think about taking him out to dinner instead. He likes Italian food.” Phasma replied, smacking his elbows again.

“Italian?” Kylo asked, turning to glance at Hux.

“And I hope you like cats.” She said, walking away, “Poe, for fucks sake, quit dicking around! I don’t give a shit that your goddamn boyfriend is here!”

 

\---

 

Kylo hung back after lecture, biting his lip. Hux was still busy talk to another student, trying to explain why engineering flaws couldn’t be solved using astrophysics. He could see the lines of tension in Hux’s shoulders, licking his lips as he watching Hux rub his jaw in annoyance. When Hux had finally dismissed young man, he noticed Kylo waiting, sighing softly.

“What do you want, Ren?” Hux asked, leaning back against the podium. Kylo hesitated, suddenly realizing how tired Hux looked.

“Uh, it’s not that important.” Kylo said, glancing down at the floor. He heard Hux groan, glancing up as Hux turned away.

“If it was important enough to wait through Dameron’s shit ideas, then just say it.” Hux muttered, packing up his notes and laptop.

“I was just going to ask if you wanted to have dinner sometime.” Kylo said in a rush, feeling himself blush. Hux froze, not looking back.

“Might I remind you that I am your teacher, Ren.” Hux snarled his voice tight. Kylo hesitated, clutching his backpack tightly.

“But you aren’t the professor of the class.” Kylo said softly, not surprised to see Hux grin. Fear twisted in the pit of his stomach but he took a deep breath, steeling his nerves.

“But I am still in control of your grades so, bearing that in mind, we will both pretend this conversation never took place.” Hux sneered, stalking past Kylo. As the door closed, Kylo sat down heavily on a desk.

“Why did you think that would be good idea? God, I’m such a fucking idiot.” Kylo grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

 

\---

 

Phasma wandered into Hux’s office, watching him carefully.

“You look like you are going to break everything.” She said, crossing her arms.

“A fucking student asked me on a date.” Hux snapped, not looking up. Phasma took the final step into the office, closing the door. Hux pushed back from his desk, leaning back in his chair.

“Talk to me, ginger. You remember what bottling up your emotions can do.” Phasma murmured, sitting down across from him.

“I don’t know what to do. I seriously don’t know where he got the idea that asking his teacher out would be a good idea.” Hux grumbled.

“What bothers you the most about it?” Phasma asked, leaning forward. Hux sighed, loosening his tie a little, rubbing his face.

“I don’t even know. I’m annoyed that the only time I get asked out is a fucking student. I’m tired of all this bullshit, I don’t want to worry about the shit that I’m worrying about.” Hux groaned, tossing his pen down on the desk.

“Then let’s go somewhere.” Phasma said, smiling as Hux laughed.

“Ok, you win. Where are we going?” He asked, running his hands through his hair.

“Who cares?” Phasma grinned, “I don’t have any games this weekend, no reason to stay here. So pack an overnight bag and we will leave on Friday after your last class and go somewhere.”

“Yes, oh my god, yes.” Hux said, grinning. Phasma pulled out her phone, pulling up all the big cities near them.

“I will find the place, you be ready to go.” Phasma said, standing and reaching out to pet Hux’s head.

“You are my lifesaver.” He called as she walked out.

Hux was waiting for her, his suitcase in hand. It had been a while since she had seen him grin as widely as he did, jumping into her car. The entire weekend, she was pleased to see the tension completely gone from his body. She drug him out shopping and to an art museum, he insisted that they go wine tasting. Phasma beamed as Hux gave her an easy smile as they drove back.

“Aren’t you glad we got away?” Phasma asked, reaching over to pat his knee. Hux laughed, nodding.

“God yes. This is why you are my best friend.” Hux leaned his seat back, kicking his feet up on the dashboard. Phasma laughed, shaking her head.

“Damn right I am!” Phasma said, grinning widely. “Now get your feet off the dash. They are right over the vents and your feet smell awful.”


	6. Halloween

Hux wasn’t surprised as Phasma wandered into his office, offering him a box. Opening it, he nearly moaned aloud as he saw the contents.

“Gods, Phasma you shouldn’t have.” He moaned, lifting out a fried pickle slice. Taking a huge bite, Hux moaned happily.

“You’ve been working too much recently and you don’t treat yourself enough.” Phasma chastised, kicking her feet up on his desk.

“Thank you, you are a goddess among mortals who are not worthy of your presence.” Hux said, digging in. Phasma stayed silent, looking smug, as he ate the whole box quickly, watching his face closely.

“What do I owe this to?” Hux asked, sitting back and rubbing his stomach happily.

“Just trying to butter you up. There is a party tonight at First Order bar that you should go to with me.” Phasma said, watching his face. Hux frowned, furrowing his eyebrows.

“You want to take me to a fucking party?” Hux asked, frowning.

“I do. Because you promised that we would go out this year.” Phasma rationalized, smirking at him. Hux sighed, taking off his reading glasses, tossing them on his desk.

“Fine. But it better not be on a school night.” Hux warned, smirking as she grinned.

“Good, because I am going to get you drunk and just maybe send you home with a nice stud.” Phasma said, beaming as she got up walking out of the office with a bounce in her step.

\---

 

“Hux, has Quin shown up yet?” Phasma called from the bathroom. Hux rolled his eyes, glancing back at her.

“No your girlfriend isn’t here yet.” He replied, turning back to his phone.

“Quit playing Candy Crush, you lame-o.” Phasma turned back to her makeup. She could hear Hux cruse under his breath. Hux finally put the phone away, getting up and stretching.

“I’m a little surprised you haven’t suggested any men for me yet.” Hux said, just loud enough for her to hear.

“Just you wait, my favorite little ginger. I have one in mind for you. Don’t worry, he’s big enough to toss you around.” Hux rolled his eyes again, shivering slightly as he thought about it.

“I’m terrified that you have found me a man.” Hux said, pacing the apartment slowly. Before Phasma could respond, there was a knock at the door. Hux quickly answered it, grinning at Phasma’s girlfriend.

“Miss Vos, it is good to see you!” Hux said, grinning at her. Quin gave him a quick tight hug, following him into the apartment.

“How are you Hux? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you off campus!” Quin said, adjusting her gloves.

“I’m good, just tired of all the grading. I love the dress. You are doing Breakfast at Tiffany’s, right?” Hux asked, sitting back down.

“Wow, you are smart.” Quin winked, sitting down across from him. “What are you? I don’t recognize the costume at all.”

“I am an assassin! You know? From the video game Assassins’ Creed?” Hux asked, staring at her wide eyed. When Quin shook her head, Hux looked like she had told him Millie was ugly.

“Oh god, I don’t think we can even be seen together.” He murmured, covering his mouth.

“God you are so dramatic!” Quin grumbled, kicking at him. Hux scooted further away, sticking his tongue out at her.

“You do look fantastic though.” Hux said, smoothing his hair back again.

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Quin asked, sitting down.

“I think we are going to First Order then I have no idea. I don’t know if I will stay with you two all-night though.” Hux said, “I have to work on my thesis tomorrow.”

“How is all that going?” Quin asked, glancing up at Phasma walked out of her bedroom, tightening a belt. The Viking garb fit Phasma well.

“Not as quickly as I would have preferred but it’s been coming along really well.” Hux said, glancing down at his hands. Quin walked over to Phasma, giving her a soft kiss.

“You look beautiful!” Phasma murmured, holding Quin’s hand tightly.

“I didn’t expect the Viking look to be a good one but your look amazing.” Quin replied, grinning at Phasma.

 

\---

 

Phasma stood at the bar, trying to take in the spectacle before her. Hux and Quin were both drunk, dancing together. They were both laughing, trying to not fall onto each other. By the time they both stumbled back to the bar, Phasma was grinning as Quin pressed against her.

“How was that?” Phasma asked, kissing Quin’s temple.

“Hux is such a beautiful person, but he can’t dance at all.” She complained loudly. Hux laughed and flipped her off, stealing Phasma’s glass of water. Before he could take a full drink, a tall slim man appeared in front of him, pulling Hux back onto the dancefloor. Phasma twitched, narrowing her eyes.

“Who the hell is that?” Quin asked, her question slightly slurred but still angry.

“Not sure. Let’s keep an eye on them because I will not let Hux leave with some random fucker.” Phasma said, her arm tightening around Quin’s waist. Hux pulled away from the man, scowling as the man tried to grab him again. Before Phasma could move, Kylo appeared out of nowhere, placing himself between the man and Hux, staring him down. As the man turned away, Kylo wrapped an arm around Hux, leading him back to Phasma.

“I think it’s time for him to go home.” Kylo murmured, glancing back at the man. Quin pulled Hux into a tight hug, patting his cheek.

“Thank you Kylo.” Phasma said, touching Kylo’s arm gently. Nodding, he disappeared back into the crowd. Leading the two out, Phasma kept an eye out for the jilted man. She was relieved to see Kylo shadowing them, not letting any unknown people approach the trio.


	7. Mid-Term Mistakes

Sparing a glance towards the wall of treadmills, Kylo scowled as he noticed that Hux was absent again. That was two weeks in a row.

“He’s still correcting mid-terms.” He jumped as Phasma appeared next to him.

“How do you always fucking know?” Kylo asked, scowling at her. Phasma smirked, winking at him.

“When it comes to my best friend, I always know.” Phasma teased, elbowing his side. Kylo stayed silent, not looking at her. “If you aren’t going to actually make a move, let me help you. He is going to a party with me at First Order.”

“So I should just show up?” Kylo scoffed, turning to look at Phasma. She shrugged, her lips still half curved in a smile.

“You don’t have to but I’m aiming to get him a boyfriend by the end of the school year and for as much as you stare, it seems a shame that you would miss a chance.” She said before walking away. Kylo groaned softly, sitting down on a bench.

 

___

 

Hux stood in the corner, watching Phasma grin at her girlfriend. Phasma had gotten them all to take two rounds of shots before Quin had drug Phasma out to the dancefloor. Hux could feel his head swimming, forcing himself to switch to water even as the seniors ordered another ground of shots. The water cleared his head enough for Hux to start reflecting on his sad excuse for a love life. At least Phasma was able to date someone. He wondered again what it would have been like to say yes to Kylo. As the seniors all went to get more alcohol, Hux was surprised to feel a big hand slide around his hips. Glancing up, Hux was blinked at Kylo who was watching him intently.

“Fancy seeing you in a place like this.” Hux almost couldn’t hear Kylo over the loud music. He shrugged, slowly draining what was left in his cup, leaving the ice cubes behind.

“Thought you had already taken a hint.” Hux muttered, somehow finding himself leaning against Kylo. Fuck. He couldn’t let his hormones get the best of him.

“I’ve always been stubborn when there is something I want.” Kylo said, sounding amused. Hux scowled, managing to straighten a little bit. Kylo’s grin widened and Hux belatedly realized that he had pressed his hips against Kylo’s leg. Of course the asshole was made of hard muscle. Hux itched to throw his arms around the broad shoulders.

“You are so irritating.” Hux argued, glaring at Kylo.

“And you are even more attractive when your cheeks are flushed.” Kylo murmured. Hux silently begged his body to not react, trying to ignore that Kylo found him attractive.

“Why the hell do you want to be called Kylo?” Hux demanded. Kylo raised an eyebrow, looking down his nose at Hux. Hux knew he had been incredibly rude; praying that Kylo would assume it was from the alcohol.

“How else could I distance myself from the image of being the president’s son?” Kylo asked, sounding annoyed. Hux bit his tongue against apologizing. “When people hear that my mother is the president of the university, they expect me to be exactly like her. It’s my way to make sure my merit speaks for me.”

“Oh.” Hux felt stupid for asking.  Catching the bartender’s eye, Hux held up the glass, mouthing water. Accepting it as soon as it was slid down the bar, Hux tried not to focus on how warm Kylo’s hand was. God, he just wanted to see that man naked.

“Would it be inappropriate for me to ask you to dance?” Kylo asked, his mouth next to Hux’s ear. Hux shuddered as Kylo’s lips brushed against his skin. He could already feel his cock twitching with interest. He could not be this weak. Managing to partially separate himself from Kylo, Hux stared at Kylo’s face. Kylo’s hand was resting on his hip, caressing the exposed skin where Hux’s shirt had been rucked up. There was a small glimmer of hope shining in Kylo’s eyes. Hux bit his lip and glanced around, grateful that everyone else had wandered away.

“You don’t have to say yes.” Kylo said, pulling away slightly. Hux took a long drink of water, closing his eyes and trying to be impulsive for once in his life. Putting down the glass, Hux turned to face Kylo, sliding his hand up Kylo’s arm. Kylo’s hand tightened on his hips, spurring Hux to be bolder. Focusing on his hand, Hux kept moving, feeling Kylo’s muscles move under his hand.  Nodding minutely, Hux was swept out to the dancefloor. Kylo’s hands were holding Hux’s narrow hips tightly, keeping him close as the other dancers moved around them. Hux pressed closer to Kylo, feeling the muscles flex under the thin shirt, his fingers digging into the thick muscles. They were grinding together, Hux tipping his head back as Kylo’s hand slipped off his hips, gripping his ass. Their faces were so close; Hux could smell the spicy scent of Kylo’s skin. He smelled like trees and spice and something darker that Hux couldn’t place.

Kylo smirked as he felt Hux’s cock through the thin material of Hux’s painted on slacks. Hauling Hux even closer, he was rewarded with a breathy moan as Hux felt Kylo’s erection press against his. Hux slipped his hands up Kylo’s neck, his fingers tangling in the long dark hair. Kylo licked teasingly at Hux’s lips, grinning widely as the smaller man leaned even closer.

“Can I take you home now?” Kylo asked, his lips pressing against Hux’s ear. Hux nodded frantically, capturing Kylo’s lips in a deep kiss. Tasting the liquor on the Hux’s lips, Kylo pushed deeper, licking into the man’s mouth.

Somehow they managed to stumble out onto to the sidewalk, unable to stop kissing. Hux was stumbling backwards, his arms around Kylo who was trying to keep them from falling with ever step. Kylo still wasn’t sure how Hux was managing to get them anywhere but they finally got back a complex near campus.

“Third floor.” Hux whispered, leading Kylo to the stairs. Hux tripped, Kylo’s fast reactions keeping them from falling on the stairs. By the time they finally got up the stairs, Kylo already starting to pull Hux’s shirt open. Hux pulled him down the hall, managing to dig his keys out of his pocket, biting his lip to keep from moaning as Kylo tugged his belt open, his hand slipping down to cup Hux’s bare ass.

“You’re going to look so good under me.” Kylo growled, moving back long enough to let Hux unlock the door, grabbing his waist as Hux tripped again. As he got back to his feet, Hux tugged his shirt off, turning to find Kylo doing the same. Kylo glanced up, grinning at Hux who was staring with his mouth hanging open.

“Gods, how can you even be real? It’s like you’re fucking Photoshopped.” Hux asked in disbelief, stumbling forward to run his hands over Kylo’s chest.

“Bedroom now. I need to see all of you.” Kylo whispered, unbuckling his belt. Hux led the way, shoving his pants down as he went, pausing to kick them off, suddenly pleased that he had only put on a jockstrap, rewarded by a deep groan from Kylo. Climbing onto the bed, Hux rolled over to sit up and watch Kylo slowly push his pants off, stepping out of them as he watched Hux look over his entire body.

“Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to fuck me?” Hux asked, rolling over and pushing up to his knees. The sudden dip in the mattress on either side of his hips gave him his answer, Kylo’s cock pressed firmly against his ass. The pressure was gone briefly before Kylo bent over him, nipping Hux’s shoulder.

“Lube?” He asked softly, watching Hux gesture at his nightstand. Pulling open the top drawer, he was happily surprised to find both lube and condoms. Rolling the condom on, Kylo watched Hux squirm under him. Snapping the lube open, Kylo warmed it as best he could before caressing Hux’s hole. Pushing a finger inside, Kylo gasped as he felt Hux clench around him.

“Come on, beauty, relax for me.” Kylo whispered, slowly pulling his finger out even as Hux’s body tried to pull him back in.

“Fucking trying, do you even know how big your fucking fingers are?” Hux moaned, willing his body to relax as Kylo continued to finger him.

“But you can take it. I know you can.” Kylo murmured, leaning down to kiss the middle of Hux’s back. Adding another before Hux was completely ready, Kylo was rewarded with a drawn out moan. Scissoring his fingers, Kylo tried to stretch Hux as best he could. Hux moaned, shoving his hips back against Kylo’s hand.

“God, another one, give me another one.” Hux gasped, clutching his quilt tightly. The air was punched out of his lungs as Kylo pushed another in. Hux was babbling incoherent sentences by the time Kylo removed his fingers, adding more lube to his erection before lining up.

“Ready for me?” He whispered, watching as Hux nodded, unable to form words. Both men groaned as Kylo pushed past the ring of muscle, sinking deep into Hux’s body. Kylo waited until he felt Hux shifted under him.

“Fucking move.” Hux whispered, pushing back against Kylo’s hips.

“Give me a fucking moment. You have no idea how tight you are.” Kylo grunted, gripping Hux’s hips tightly. A few moments later, Kylo experimentally pulled out before thrusting back in. Hux whined impatiently, pushing back against Kylo. Taking a hint, Kylo started thrusting, unable to keep from grunting as Hux’s body opened for him.

Hux was completely overwhelmed with sensations as Kylo started fucking him harder. The feeling of Kylo roughly using his body was almost too much to bear. He could feel his body tightening, almost sobbing as Kylo’s hand left his hip long enough to cup his cock, still trapped in his jock strap. Two strokes was all it took before he came, gasping Kylo’s name.

The feeling of Hux’s body clutching his cock tightly sent Kylo over the edge, moaning loudly. Spilling inside the condom, Kylo groaned. Hux had collapsed under him, his breathing already evening out. Smiling softly, Kylo pulled out, Hux barely sighing as he continued to sleep. Getting up, Kylo found his way to the bathroom, throwing out the used condom, relieving himself before returning to the room, snagging a washcloth to clean off Hux. Leaning against the door frame, Kylo smiled softly. Hux had half tugged the quilt over his body, his face completely relaxed. Kylo cleaned him carefully, doing his best not to wake the sleeping ginger.

“In the morning, we are going to talk about this.” Kylo promised, smiling as he climbed back in bed, cuddling Hux against his chest.


	8. Morning After

Hux woke up, moaning softly as his head started throbbing. That was the last time he went out with Phasma. He always ended up with a hangover. Tugging the blanket back over his head, Hux tried to will himself back to sleep. Thank god he didn’t have any study groups that day. Hux froze as he heard someone else grunt. Sitting up quickly, Hux stared down at Kylo Ren who was slowly waking up. He spotted Millicent hiding behind the laundry basket, hissing softly.  Mustering his strength, Hux shoved Kylo out of the bed, trying to hold his quilt around his chest, painfully aware that he was completely naked. Kylo gave a shout as he hit the floor, jumping to his feet quickly.

“Why the fuck would you stay here you fucking idiot?” Hux snarled, holding his head gently, desperate for the headache to go away. Kylo rubbed his face in both hands, pushing his hair back before looking back at Hux.

“I wanted us to talk about everything. I didn’t want to pretend it was just a one night stand.” Kylo admitted, reaching out to cup Hux’s cheek. Hux turned away, wincing as the movement sent his head spinning. When the hell did he get old enough to get a hangover from a few pints of beer?

“Kylo, you are still a damn student.” Hux pleaded, burying his face in his hands. Kylo sat back down on the bed, giving Hux a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“Don’t move too much, just lay back down. I will get you some water.” Kylo ignored Hux, trying to coax Hux to give him a kiss.

“I’m still your goddamn teacher.” Hux snapped, shoving Kylo’s face away. Kylo sat back, staring in confusion. He started to open his mouth to respond but ended in a yelp, pulling his leg up quickly. Hux peered over the edge of the bed to see Millie, hissing loudly. She had earned an extra treat.

“Get out of my apartment, Ren.” Hux ordered softly, moving to get up finally. Kylo stood slowly, seeming shocked.

“What about everything that happened?” Kylo asked, bending to pick up his shirt. Hux scowled, grabbing as much of Kylo’s clothes as he could, throwing them at the confused man.

“It shouldn’t have! It only did because I’m as much of an idiot as you are. Now get out!” Hux snarled, herding the man down the hall, throwing open the front door, shoving him out into the hallway. Hux slammed the door in the Kylo’s face, trying not to notice how impressive Kylo looked naked.

 

___

 

Kylo avoided the gym, focusing on working out in his room. No reason to see Hux if he didn’t have to. Seeing Hux in class was bad enough and noticing that Hux didn’t sit on the edge of the table was too distracting as it was. He wanted to apologize, to tug Hux flat against him again. His thoughts had been consumed with daydreams of Hux stretching like a cat, pushing his ass back towards Kylo.

“Dude, earth to Kylo. You aren’t even paying attention.” Kylo forced his mind back to the present, staring around the table. The rest of the frat was sitting there, the six guys staring at him.

“Sorry, I just can’t focus anymore.” He apologized, looking back down at his hands.

“Are you ever going to tell us what’s eating at you?” Kylo glanced around the table, realizing he had to say something.

“Nothing. It’s just that I hooked with up a guy who threw me out of bed and I can’t stop thinking about him.” Kylo slipped a hand through his hair, staring down at the table. Hux could barely be described as some guy. Kylo finally looked back up, surprised to see the looks of sympathy.

“What happened?” Kylo was surprised at the gentle tone.

“What the hell guys?” He knew his disbelief was obvious.

“It’s clearly been eating you alive and you won’t talk about it. Come on, man. We are the Kinghts! We stick together through everything.” Kylo gave up looking at them, staring down at his hands.

“That’s pretty much all of it. He literally threw me out of bed, shoved me out in the hallway before I could even get dressed. His neighbor was staring me down hard so I just had to throw on my clothes as best I could and get back here.” Kylo sighed, “It was the best sex I’ve ever had though.”

“Any chance to talk to him about it?” Kylo shook his head, fidgeting.

“No I haven’t tried.” Kylo admitted, which was partially true. He had tried to stare down Hux in class, will the man to stay after class and talk to him. Hux would leave as soon as class was over, not giving Kylo time to talk to him. He could see the way Hux looked at him, like he was curious but terrified all at the same time. Kylo could still feel Hux pressing against him in his dreams, Hux’s cologne still clinging to the shirt that he had worn.

“Dude, you are pining so bad. Just go talk to him, see if he feels like you two should try again.” Kylo let out a dry chuckle, shaking his head.

“It’s not that simple.”

“Of course it is.” Shaking his head, Kylo got up, walking away from the table. He couldn’t even explain why he couldn’t just talk to Hux. Kylo locked himself into his room, throwing himself onto his bed. Palming his cock through his jeans, Kylo whined softly. He was so weak for Hux, one thought of Hux from that night was enough to make him hard. Shoving his pants down, Kylo roughly pumped his cock. He had to figure out a way to talk to Hux.


	9. Thanksgiving

Phasma jogged over to the coffee shop, grinning as she spotted Quin as soon as she walked in. Walking over quickly, she sat down happily, pressing a kiss onto Quin’s lips.

“Sorry I kept you waiting.” Phasma said, grinning at Quin. Quin smiled, shrugging, her hands not leaving the hot cup of coffee.

“No problem. How are you?” Quin asked, finally reaching out to take Phasma’s hand.

“I’m good. Have you given any thought to what you want to do for Thanksgiving?” Phasma asked, rubbing Quin’s hand gently, amazed at the warmth she had absorbed from the cup.

“Yes. I was thinking that it would be nice to keep whatever it is pretty low key. I’ve been invited over to Thannison’s family thing so I was thinking about going there for a while.” Quin said, glancing up hesitantly.

“Hux and I usually order pizza and have a movie day. I would love for you to join us for some or all of that.” Phasma said, watching the grin spread across Quin’s face. 

“I can’t tell you how wonderful that sounds. I would rather stay relaxed than something huge.” Quin murmured, patting Phasma’s hand. She was surprised to feel Phasma stiffen suddenly. Following Phasma’s gaze, she saw President Organa leading a man around. Phasma gripped Quin’s hand tightly as the two turned towards the science center.

“I’ve got to go. I’ll call you.” Phasma said, kissing Quin quickly before sprint off to the science center.

“What the hell?” Quin breathed, frowning at Phasma’s retreating form.

 

\---

 

A glance behind showed that Leia and the man were still headed into the building, Phasma took the stairs two at time. Sprinting down the hallway, she prayed that Hux was still in his office. Skidding to a stop at the door, she ignored the alarmed look on Hux’s face as she pushed the door open.

“Phasma, I’m a little busy.” Hux said tightly, shooting a look at his laptop.

“Doesn’t matter. You and I need to leave right now.” Phasma said, pushing Hux’s laptop shut and grabbing his hand.

“What the hell?” Hux asked angrily, sitting back and scowling at her. Phasma huffed angrily, pushing the laptop into his hands, grabbing the papers on his desk.

“We need to leave. _He’s_ here.” Phasma said, knowing Hux understood. Hux was up in an instant, grabbing his notes and keys, following Phasma out and locking the door. Phasma took his hand again, leading him down the back hallway. Hux threw open the door to the back stairwell. Phasma pushed the door closed as she heard Leia’s voice drifting down the hall.

“Keep running. I’m going to get you home safe.” Phasma murmured, glancing at Hux’s face. He had paled significantly and he looked sick.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Hux asked, his voice weak. Shaking her head, Phasma tugged him down the stairs, glancing back to make sure they weren’t being followed. As they burst out into the light, Phasma glanced back to see the man looking out the window. Leading Hux in the wrong direction, Phasma kept her eyes on the school, daring the man to follow.

The two didn’t stop running until they were nearly ten blocks away from campus. Phasma finally slowed, tugging Hux to a stop. He was panting, resting against her side.

 

\---

 

Quin slowly approached Hux’s door, biting her lip. She had only been over once before and somehow, now that she was here, it felt like she was intruding on his space. Mustering up her courage, she knocked, smirking despite the lingering anger as she heard Millie yowling from the other side. Phasma answered the door, grinning as she saw Quin.

“Hey, I didn’t know if you were going to make it over.” Phasma said, pulling Quin in for a hug, “Did you have a good time with Thannison?”

“We had to work very hard to convince his family that we weren’t dating but his mother did share her stuffing recipe with me.” Quin said, glancing in at Hux who was stretching from his position on the floor.

“It could be worse.” Hux grinned at her, letting Millie climb up his chest.

“I’m sorry I ran out on you.” Phasma said, ushering Quin toward the couch. Quin bit her lip, glancing at Hux who coughed.

“It’s because of me. The man that you saw with President Organa was my ex. He was, in short, an abusive jackass. I had to get a restraining order and move here for school. Phasma appointed herself as my body guard and he showed up the other day. So we had to get away from him.” Hux explained quickly, not looking away from Millie. The cat let out a soft mew, licking his nose. Hux smiled softly at her, nuzzling the cat gently. Quin stared at him in horror, slowly walking forward. Phasma patted Hux’s head gently before looking back at Quin.

“Holy fuck!” Quin exclaimed frightening Millie. The cat started struggling in Hux’s arms, trying to get away.

“That is the best way to put it.” Hux chuckled, managing to calm Millie down again. She huffed, pressing her nose against his chin.

“Oh god, that’s horrible.” Quin breathed, leaning back on the couch. Phasma laughed, settling in next to her.

“It’s all part of the past. I try not to think about it. Ever.” Hux said, looking up at her, “Now I have a very important question for you. Do you want to watch Alien vs. Predator, or Nightmare Before Christmas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux does have a bit of a tragic back story that I haven't fully written yet.. It may get added in as a related side fic.. Let me know if that's something you would be interested in reading!


	10. Finals and Forgiveness

Kylo tossed his final exam down on Hux’s desk, noticing that Hux refused to even look at him. Not even Phasma had been able to talk to Hux about the night. So Kylo had avoided Hux as much as he could. He had declined the opportunity to go out of the country for the Christmas holidays with his mother, opting to stay at school. As he walked away from the room, Kylo wondered if Hux was staying in town as well. Shaking his head, Kylo headed to the gym. Changing slowly, he tried to not wonder if Hux had bruises on his hips. Walking out to the main floor, Kylo wasn’t surprised see Phasma making her way over to him.

“You didn’t tell me you were his fucking student.” She snapped, glaring at him. Kylo shook his head, staring at the ground.

“It doesn’t matter now, he won’t even look at me.” Kylo sighed, not looking up.

“I can’t fucking blame him! What kind of goddamn idiot are you?” She snarled, crossing her arms.

“Apparently a big fucking idiot.” Kylo shot back, finally looking back up, furious, “A fucking idiot who hoped he would have a fucking chance at the most incredible man he’s ever met.” Phasma shook her head, sighing.

“Hopeless, the both of you. I’ll try to talk him down. No promises. But if I get you a chance, don’t fucking ruin it. I won’t see my bestie hurt.” She warned, gesturing at him. Kylo nodded, smiling widely.

 

\---

 

 “How are you holding up?” Phasma asked softly, staring across the small table at Hux. He shook his head, glancing up at the waitress who came over to refill his wine glass.

“Fucking tired.” Hux admitted, looking down at the table.

“Tell me what happened.” Phasma pushed, watching him closely, “God, I can see that it’s fucking destroying you for the past fucking months and it kills me that you won’t talk about it.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. I let a student fuck me then I threw him out in the morning.” Hux groaned, feeling tears prick his eyes. Phasma quickly wrapped her arms around him, her cheek pressed against his shoulder.

“It’s more than that and you know it. Do you think I can’t tell that you talk about him all the time? That you will always make time for him over any other student? I know when my bestie is pining even when you won’t say it. Did you know that he’s been watching you at the gym for months? Asking me for advice, wanting to know more about you. Yes, he is the same cocky shit you had in class but, fuck, does that cocky shit want to know you.” She said, exasperated, “As long as he isn’t in any class of yours for the rest of the year, why the hell couldn’t you take the damn chance?”

“Fuck, Phasma, when did you take his damn side?” Hux growled softly, glaring at the woman.

“I’m not. I want to see you happy. And from what I saw when you two were dancing, you were pretty damn happy.” Phasma said, reaching out to take his hand, squeezing tightly.

“I wouldn’t even fucking know. I blocked out most that night from my memory.” Hux admitted, not looking up at Phasma.

“Then let’s go again. Quin’s been bothering me that I should take her out again.” Phasma said, smiling up at him.

“Classes are over, I doubt he’s even staying around.” Hux murmured, rubbing his neck. His hips still had the lingering bruises from Kylo’s hands.

“Then come by the gym and ask him yourself, idiot. He’s there almost every day of the week.” Phasma teased, “You’ve inspired him to lift even more.”

“Don’t fucking tell me that, I had those bruises for weeks.” Hux groaned, shaking his head. Phasma chuckled, grinning widely.

“Then you will have to get some thicker skin.” She replied, sitting back and watching the blush spread over Hux’s face.

 

\---

 

Taking his first steps back into the gym for the last month, Hux glanced around, searching. Noticing Phasma pointing at the machines, Hux followed her gaze, spotting Kylo. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Kylo’s muscles flex and move as he curled the bar up to his chest. Walking over, Hux felt more nervous than he ever had before.  Kylo noticed Hux as he got closer, setting down the bar and pulling off his headphones. Hux hesitated, glancing down at his hands before looking up at Kylo.

“I’m going to First Order tonight with Phasma and Quin.” Hux stated, watching as Kylo gave a minute shrug, “Would you want to go with me?” Hux asked in a rush, nearly stumbling over the words. Kylo looked stunned, staring in shock.

“You actually want me to go with you?” Kylo asked, raising an eyebrow. Hux felt himself blush, looking back down at his feet.

“I’ve been informed that I’ve been acting like a twat and I should give you another chance when I’m not intoxicated.” Hux muttered, not looking up. The soft chuckle drew his attention and Hux glanced up, watching Kylo grin.

“Sure. As long as I don’t get woken by being thrown onto the floor again, I would like to go with you.” Kylo said, “What time should I pick you up?”

“Pick me up?” Hux repeated, incredulously.

“That’s how dates work, isn’t it?” Kylo teased, his grin getting even wider as Hux blushed again. Hux scowled and turned away, glaring at Phasma who held up eight fingers with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“We are apparently meeting at the bar at eight.” Hux muttered, not looking up as Kylo chuckled.

“Then I will pick you up at six for dinner.” Kylo teased, grinning at him. Rolling his eyes, Hux returned to his treadmill. Phasma wandered over before Hux could settle in to a pace, looking rather smug.

“So I take it he said yes.” She smirked, winking at him. Hux rolled his eyes, nodding. “Good, I’ve been wanting to try out the new yoga class and I think Kylo would be impressed if you could bend in half so he can pound you.” Hux nearly fell off the treadmill in shock.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” He snapped, catching a hold the machine. Phasma walked away, laughing.

“I am serious. The class starts in 30 minutes and I will drag your ass there.” Phasma called. Much to Hux’s dismay, she did show up to drag him to the class. Hux was also not surprised when Kylo walked by the room, pausing to stare.


	11. Winter

Kylo stared at his closet, cursing. How could he have nothing to wear? Checking the time again, he turned back with a renewed sense of urgency. Grabbing the blood red shirt, Kylo tugged it on, grateful that it fit over his arms. He hadn’t bothered to get new dress clothes once he had started working out regularly, relying on his t-shirts and sweatshirts for almost everything. Tucking it into his black jeans, Kylo made sure his hair was as flat as it could be before leaving his room. He was silently grateful that the rest of the Knights had gone home, leaving the frat house to him. Kylo tugged on his black leather jacket, making sure to lock the doors behind him. It was 6pm precisely when he knocked on Hux’s door. He let his breath out in a rush when Hux opened the door, giving Kylo timid smile.

“I expected you to be late for some reason.” Hux murmured, stepping back to let Kylo in. The fluffy ginger cat hissed loudly at him before walking away, her tail held high.

“I don’t think your cat likes me.” Kylo grumbled, glaring after the cat. Hux shrugged, grabbing a coat. The sweater Hux had on actually complimented his hair and Kylo wanted to push his hands under it, to feel Hux’s skin.

“She takes some time to warm up to people. You should ask Phasma about the scar under her eye.” Hux scoffed, making sure he had his wallet and phone before walking back over to Kylo.

“I thought we could go to Barratta’s. If that’s all right with you. I heard from a reliable source that you like Italian.” Kylo said, running a hand through his hair. Hux hesitated, tentatively leaning forward to press a kiss onto Kylo’s lips. Kylo cupped Hux’s jaw with both hands, pulling him closer. Hux slowly slipped his hand into Kylo’s hair, gripping tightly. Kylo groaned, wrapping one arm around Hux’s waist, tugging their bodies together. Hux slowly pulled back, taking a deep gasp of air. Kylo sealed their lips back together, probing his tongue along Hux’s lips. Hux pulled away quickly, knowing he was blushing deeply.

“We should get going.” He stuttered, glancing down awkwardly.

 

Kylo had hoped Hux would put out on the first date. He was disappointed.

\---

 

Hux rolled over in bed, staring at Kylo. The younger man was reading, his hand idly stroking Hux’s side. Kylo had come over after the date and Hux couldn’t bring himself to send Kylo away. So he had stayed, first sleeping on the couch, then in Hux’s bed once he had been invited. Taking a slow breath, Hux slowly reached over, sliding his hand over Kylo’s ribs. Kylo put aside his book, looking over at Hux.

“What’s on your mind?” Kylo asked, rolling over and running a finger over Hux’s lips.

“You.” Hux whispered, scooting closer, kissing Kylo. Kylo responded eagerly, his arms wrapping around Hux’s waist. Before Kylo could pull back, Hux caught Kylo’s arm, tugging him on top. Carefully resting part of his weight on Hux, Kylo pressed deeper into the kiss. Hux ran his hands down Kylo’s back, digging his nails in. Kylo shuddered, grinding down against Hux. He was surprised to feel Hux roll his hips up. They hadn’t had sex after the ill-advised bar night. Kylo broke away from the kiss suddenly, nipping Hux’s lip.

“Are you sure?” Kylo whispered, pushing Hux’s hair away from his face.

“Yeah, I am. I want you” Hux murmured, his hands pushing up Kylo’s shirt. Kylo sat up, tugging his shirt off as Hux ran his hand up Kylo’s chest, grinning as the muscles shifted under his hand. Leaning back down, Kylo pushed a hand under Hux’s thin undershirt, feeling the muscles twitch. Hux moaned spreading his legs, as Kylo’s hand started moving towards the band of Hux’s sleeping pants. Pushing under the fabric, Kylo wrapped his fingers around Hux’s cock. Hux let out a low moan, trying to thrust into Kylo’s grasp.

“Patience, love.” Kylo teased, gently stroking the rapidly hardening flesh. Hux gasped as Kylo twisted his wrist, his legs shaking. Taking pity on Hux, Kylo shoved down Hux’s pants, rolling off to get the bottle of lube. Before he turned back, Kylo felt Hux press a kiss on the center of his’s back, running his hands along the scar that ran up Kylo’s side. Rubbing Kylo’s hip gently, Hux slipped his hand down to grip Kylo’s large cock.

Kylo groaned, one hand reaching down to join Hux’s on his cock. Guiding Hux slowly, Kylo bit his lip as Hux pressed against his slit. Pulling Hux’s hand off, Kylo rolled back over, grinning widely at Hux. Covering two fingers in lube, Kylo leaned down for another kiss as one finger pressed into Hux’s body. Hux’s mouth opened and Kylo pressed his tongue inside, feeling Hux’s body rapidly relax enough for a second finger. Spreading them, Kylo prepared Hux as they continued to kiss. Pulling fingers out long enough to coat his bare cock, Kylo carefully lined up, pushing inside. Hux moaned loudly, clenching around Kylo’s cock before relaxing. Grabbing one of Hux’s legs, Kylo wrapped it around his waist, thrusting into Hux.

“Oh god, Kylo.” Hux whimpered, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s shoulders, overwhelmed with the feeling of Kylo filling him, stretching him beyond compare.

“God you feel so good.” Kylo growled, roughly thrusting into the smaller man. As Hux tightened around him, Kylo growled again as he felt his orgasm creeping up. He barely heard Hux’s cry as he spilled between them, the tightening triggered Kylo’s own orgasm, groaning as he spilled deep inside Hux.


	12. Christmas

“We can’t stay inside all day.” Hux grumbled, shooting a look at Kylo who was sprawled out on the floor.

“Why not?” Kylo asked, “Millicent finally likes me now!” Hux glanced at the fat orange cat, flat on her back, staring at the ceiling.

“That’s because you got her high on catnip.” He said, leaning to rub her paw gently. Millie gave a soft mew, her tail flicking towards him but she didn’t move otherwise.

“I think you are missing the point. I can finally take my socks off and not have her try to eat my toes.” Kylo teased, rising up to his knees. Crawling closer, he pulled Hux’s hips to the edge of the couch, kissing him deeply.

“You’re a menace.” Hux grumbled against his lips. Kylo pulled away, grinning.

“But you’re starting to like me.” Kylo murmured, taunting. Hux smirked, shaking his head.

“Now who’s missing the point? And I’m serious. We should go outside. I think it finally stopped snowing.” Hux said, glancing over at the window. Kylo snorted softly, kissing Hux’s jaw.

“But if we go outside, we actually have to behave.” Kylo teased, his hands slowly dragging along Hux’s thighs. Rolling his eyes, Hux had to bite his lip to keep from grinning.

“Don’t be crude.” Hux chastised, wiggling out of Kylo’s grasp to walk over to the window, “I want to go out for a walk.”

“Ok, fine, I will put on pants. But don’t expect me to be happy about it.” Kylo winked at him. Once they had both donned their warmest clothes, they ventured out into the winter world. Kylo was surprised to see the grin of wild joy on Hux’s face. He was equally surprised when Hux took his hand, pressing against his side as they walked through the quiet town. Hux paused as they passed a small store, a small Christmas tree lit up in the otherwise dark display.

“Merry Christmas, Kylo.” Hux murmured, pressing his head against the taller man’s shoulder. Kylo’s arm wrapped around Hux’s waist, his lips pressed onto the top of Hux’s head.

“I didn’t get you anything.” Kylo admitted, “I never expected you to give me another chance.”

“You buy the next box of condoms and we will call it even.” Hux teased, looking up at Kylo who laughed.

“Cheeky.” He accused, kissing Hux. Hux wished he didn’t have mittens on so he could have run his hands through Kylo’s hair but he still wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck. Before Hux could give in to the passion, he felt his collar pulled back and snow being forced down it. Yelping, Hux tried to twist away from Kylo, the snow melting at too slow a rate to keep him from the chill spreading over his skin.

“Kylo you are such an ass!” Hux whined, pushing away as Kylo tried to not laugh. Scooping up a handful of snow, Hux managed to hit Kylo’s face before Kylo could figure out what was happening. Kylo’s grin turned slightly feral as he stooped to make another snowball. Hux took off running, dodging the ball that was hurled at him. Managing to hit Kylo again, Hux watched as Kylo brushed the snow out his hair.  Hux laughed as he felt Kylo’s arm finally wrap around his waist, tugging Hux back. Kylo slowly slip a hand up Hux’s chest, holding Hux flat against him. Tipping his head back, Hux smirked as Kylo kissed his temple.

“You’re still a menace.” Hux teased, turning to hug Kylo. The soft laugh rumbled against his chest, making Hux smile.

“You still like me.” Kylo replied, hugging him tightly, “Now, can we go back to your place? I don’t think I can feel my toes.”

\---

 

Jogging up the steps, Phasma knocked on Hux’s door. Glancing down at the small box, she could only hope that Hux would make use for a new hard drive. She was shocked when Kylo answered the door.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Phasma asked, surprised. Kylo grinned, managing to stop Millie with his foot as she made a sprint for freedom. Stepping back, Kylo waved Phasma into the apartment.

“It’s nice to see you too.” He teased, bending to scoop up the unhappy cat. Millie let out a small whine before climbing up Kylo’s chest to jump over his shoulder.

“I take it the date went well.” Winking, Phasma walked to her chair, sitting down. Kylo sprawled across Hux’s couch, glancing back toward the bathroom.

“It did. Hux is still showering.” Kylo explained quickly, looking back at her. Phasma nodded, watching him closely. Millie returned slowly to stare at Kylo, jumping into Phasma’s lap and sitting down.

“Are you just playing or are you dating?” Phasma asked, raising a single eyebrow.

“We are dating, no need to worry.” Hux called as he wandered out of the bathroom. Kylo grinned, sitting up.

“Please put pants on before you talk to me about your dating life.” Phasma pleaded, focusing on Millie who was still staring at Kylo.

“She doesn’t like me very much. Unless I have catnip.” Kylo admitted, staring at the cat.

“You haven’t won any favors with her.” Hux said, straightening his shirt as he wandered out. Phasma smirked at the two as Hux settled down on Kylo’s lap. 

“Already acting like an old married couple, I see.” Phasma laughed, shaking her head. Kylo sat up quickly, pressing a kiss onto Hux’s cheek. Rolling her eyes, Phasma grinned at the two.


	13. Lent and Embarrassment

Kylo let himself into the apartment, tossing his backpack down near the door, leaning down to give Hux a deep kiss. The start of the new semester had left both with little time to spend together. Kylo would come over on the weekend, both preferring to spend time cuddling together rather than going out. It had been difficult but Kylo had been very understanding of Hux’s position at the college that meant they couldn’t be open with their relationship.

“How was your week?” Hux asked as Kylo wandered to the kitchen. Millie flicked her tail at him, darting into the living room. Kylo knew that she was taking her place in Hux’s lap. Pouring himself a glass of water, Kylo wandered back out. One glance at the cat was enough to see her looking as smug as possible. Scowling at her, Kylo sat down on the other side of the couch.

“Not terrible. I had most of my tests today so I just have some reading to do this weekend.” Kylo murmured, reaching out to rub Hux’s arm, “What about you?”

“All freshmen are fucking idiots.” Hux grumbled, still typing on his tablet. He regretted installing his work e-mail on the device; it was constantly dinging with new mail.

“That’s not new.” Kylo teased, “What are they doing?”

“I gave them a quiz yesterday in lab and they keep e-mailing because they realized how little they know.” Hux scowled, “They are so fucking stupid.”

“Calm down there, gingersnap.” Kylo said, taking a sip of water. He wasn’t surprised to get hit by a pillow, Hux already turning his attention back to his grading.

“Don’t you have some reading to do?” Hux asked, glaring at the tablet.

“No, but I do have an angry boyfriend who looks like he needs a good hard pounding.” Kylo grinned as he saw the scowl turn into a smirk, Hux’s cheeks turning pink.

“Keep it in your pants, Kylo.” Hux warned, not looking up.

“Why? You like me so much more when I don’t have pants on.” Kylo winked at Hux, watching the blush spread over Hux’s face.

“That may be true but it is Lent.” Hux murmured, shooting Kylo a look.

“What?” Kylo nearly choked on his water, quickly setting it aside.

“Oh Kylo, you have to know about Lent. It’s the religious season where you are supposed to give something important up.” Hux said lightly, barely glancing up from his tablet.

“I fucking know what Lent is. You did not give up sex for Lent. Fuck no.” Kylo said, shaking his head in complete disbelief.

“I think it would be good for us. Get back to just talking and enjoying each other’s company, you know?” Hux said, typing out a response and not looking up.

“We enjoy each other’s company just fine while my dick is in your ass and your begging me to fuck you harder.” Kylo snapped, pulling the tablet out of Hux’s hands.

“Always so crude. I should wash your mouth out with soap.” Hux replied, transitioning to petting Millie. Kylo scooted closer, trying to figure out how to get Millie out of the way so he could grab Hux.

“And we do talk. A lot. Especially after sex. You like cuddling and talking after sex.” Kylo was nearly ashamed at the pleading sound of his voice but he was beyond caring. He needed Hux. Now.

“But don’t we need to have sex to talk.” Hux still refused to look up.

“No, but it’s so much better.” Kylo begged, wincing as Millie bit his hand as he reached for Hux’s knee.

“Careful Ren. Don’t get blood on my couch. And you aren’t enjoying the conversation right now?” Hux asked, sounding mildly amused. Kylo scowled, glaring at the cat.

“No. I don’t want us to give up sex because I love seeing you completely stripped bare under me. I love seeing you smile after sex. I love when you tease me. I love when you surprise me with new positions. I love how open and honest you are afterwards. Fuck! Hux, I love you. I love everything about you.” Kylo snapped, flushing as he finally confessed his feelings.

“Thank fuck, you feel the same.” Hux breathed, carefully shoving Millie onto the floor so he could pounce on Kylo. Kylo kissed Hux back, feeling the other man’s hands pushing up under his shirt.

“Wait, what the hell?” He asked, cupping Hux’s face.

“I was just teasing you but you said it. I’ve felt the same way but you said it.” Hux whispered, pushing back down to kiss Kylo forcefully, “I love you too.”

 

 ---

 

Phasma sat on the couch, scowling even as Millicent stood on her lap, trying to force Phasma to pet her. Hux was bobbing up and down next to her, Kylo grunting.

“You two are the fucking embarrassing, you know that?” She snapped, glaring at Hux.

“You challenged him to change his strength conditioning.” Hux said dryly, not looking away from his tablet.

“I didn’t mean _this_. Fuck, I don’t even want to be seen with you.” Phasma groaned, looking over. Hux was perched on Kylo’s back, legs crossed as Kylo continued to do pushups.

“You were the one who told him I was light enough to bench press.” Hux murmured, glancing over at her.

“This is not my fucking fault.” Phasma snapped, glaring at Kylo who has finally slowing. Hux glanced down but not shifting his weight.

“It is.” Kylo grunted, “Off.” Hux was on his feet in an instant, sitting down next to Kylo on the floor. Kylo pushed himself up slowly, stretching out carefully.

“How are things with Quin going? Had any other dates after First Order?” Hux asked, setting the tablet aside as Kylo sprawled out on the floor, tucking his head in Hux’s lap, arms wrapping around Hux’s hips. Phasma watched Hux start running his fingers through Kylo’s hair, petting him as if he was Millicent.

“We are keeping things pretty casual. She’s been focusing on her studies a lot and Chewie has been keeping me pretty busy. With the soccer team doing so well in all their matches, it looks like we will be going to the tournament in the spring. I also heard some rumor about them starting a men’s rugby team on campus but nothing concrete yet.” Phasma confessed, finally hugging Milly tightly. Mewing in protest, Milly started struggling, her small paws pressing against Phasma’s chest.

“How do you feel about that?” Hux asked, twitching as Kylo buried his face in Hux’s crotch. Phasma scoffed as Hux swatted the back of Kylo’s head.  Kylo groaned, rolling over to fix Phasma with a look.

“You and your goddamn hormones can fuck off, Kylo.” Phasma said, pursing her lips at him. “I’m not sure yet. I don’t know if I’m ready to settle down but I don’t know if casually dating is what I’m interested in.”

“Does Quin know that?” Kylo asked, frowning. He jumped as Millie jumped onto his chest, her claws out as she started kneading.

“We haven’t really talked about that. I don’t know how to bring it up.” Phasma muttered, glancing at her watch, “Fuck, I have to get to practice. Hux, does the offer still stand for me to join you two for dinner tonight?” Putting on her shoes, Phasma was surprised to see Hux already on his feet, Kylo pinned by the cat.

“Of course! Have fun, I hope the twat bags don’t get too hurt.” He teased, grinning.

“Good luck getting up anytime soon, Kylo!” Phasma called, waving as Kylo flipped her off.


	14. Spring Break and Yoga

Hux stepped off the tour bus, grinning widely, Kylo right on his heels. For all the planning and convincing it had taken, he was thrilled that they were off on their first vacation. Kylo had convinced him to leave most of the grading back at the college so they could actually enjoy the vacation. Hux let Kylo check them in as he stared around in awe.

“Come on; let’s get up to the room.” Kylo said, taking Hux’s hand. Holding it tightly, Hux smiled up Kylo. There was a look of relief and abandon that he almost never saw. They were finally allowed to show that they were together. As soon as they managed to stumble into the room and dump their bags on the floor, Hux pushed the door closed quickly, wrapping his arms around Kylo as the other man pinned him against the wall. Grabbing one of Hux’s legs, Kylo pulled it up.

“Remind me to send Phasma a thank you card for making you take up yoga.” He groaned, feeling Hux arch against him.

“I don’t think she wants to know about all that.” Hux moaned, running his hands through Kylo’s hair.

“What? How could she not want to know that I can fuck you in any position I want?” Kylo asked, his hands gripping Hux’s ass tightly. The sight of Hux in shorts had almost been too much.

“No, she really doesn’t want to know that.” Hux whispered. Nipping Hux’s neck, Kylo slowly pulled back, watching Hux relax back against the wall.

“Is there anything you wanted to do this trip, other than become well acquainted with the bedsheets?” Kylo teased, caressing Hux’s cheek.

“There are lots of tours that I thought would be fun. I also did look up some of the good live music events.” Hux replied, pushing away to pull out a couple colorful pamphlets.

“If we ever get bored, I can always rub sunscreen on your back so we can lie on the beach.” Kylo teased, “Wouldn’t want you to end up with bad sunburn for Spring Break.”

“Don’t be rude.” Hux grumbled. Kylo swatted his ass as Hux turned to pick up his suitcase.

“Trying to be helpful.” Kylo laughed, “So where are we starting?”

“There is a literary bar tour that starts in two hours so we could have a nap to recover from the flight and change.” Hux said, holding up one pamphlet.

“Why do we need to change? I thought this was ok.” Kylo glanced down at his blood red shirt and dark gray shorts. Hux always told him that red was his color.

“Because I need to see those in a pile on the floor so you can fuck me into the mattress.” Hux murmured, grabbing Kylo’s shirt to tug him closer for a deep kiss. Kylo groaned, walking Hux backwards, the two falling back on the bed.

 

Hux glanced over at Kylo, frowning at the man who couldn’t relax back on the beach.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, rolling over to touch Kylo’s thigh.

“Just don’t like sand, I’m not sure why.” Kylo grumbled, shaking his head.

“What?” Hux asked incredulously. Sitting up, he stared at Kylo.

“It’s rough and course and irritating.” Kylo complained, glaring down. Hux bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Even though he had taken off his shirt, Kylo was still sitting straight, not leaning back.

“Sounds like a certain someone I know.” He teased, rubbing Kylo’s thigh gently. Kylo turned to glare at Hux, clearly not amused. Holding his hands up in defeat, Hux laid back on the beach, putting on a pair of sunglasses, “Relax. If it gets in everything, I will help you dust off.”

“Please don’t tell me that we are sitting here on the beach all day.” Kylo complained, poking Hux’s side. Hux huffed unhappily, sticking out his tongue at Kylo.

“Wait ten minutes. I promise I won’t make you sit here all day.” Hux settled back on the towel, happy to be in the shade.

“What happens in ten minutes?” Kylo shifted next to Hux, scooting closer. Cracking an eye, Hux took in the man in front of him. The curiosity was clear on his face, the sun illuminating his hair.

“You’ll see, you impatient boy.” Hux smiled. Kylo huffed unhappily, settling back. Within moments, Hux felt sand fall on his chest.

“Kylo, what in all seven hells are you doing?” Hux asked, refusing to open his eyes. Even in their shady spot, the sun was still finding a way to shine in his eyes. Hux already felt it burning through his layers of sunscreen. He was shushed, Kylo’s broad hand sliding down Hux’s side before falling away. Hux tried not to sigh in frustration as another handful of sand was poured onto his chest. Before another handful of sand could be added, Hux heard his phone ring. Rolling over, Hux brushed the sand off of his chest.

“Now will you tell me?” Kylo asked, pouting. Hux leaned in, stole a kiss before he got up. Hux tugged his shorts down, stretching in the hot sun. Shivering, Hux jumped as Kylo got to his feet quickly, tugging Hux closer.

“Down boy.” Hux murmured, blushing under the attention. “Come on, we have a place to be.” Grabbing Kylo’s hand, Hux tugged him along.

 

“I don’t think that this is a good idea.” Kylo grumbled, his legs dangling in the water. Next to him, Hux was beaming. Before Kylo could complain again, Hux pushed himself upright.

“Is my big strong man scared of the water?” Hux teased, licking his lips. Kylo scowled, reaching out as Hux wobbled on the board.

“No, scared of you getting hurt. I don’t want to find out where the ER here is.” Hux scoffed, jumping into the water next to Kylo. Carefully pulling himself onto the paddleboard, Hux scooted as close to Kylo as he could. Hugging him tightly, Hux nuzzled Kylo’s temple.

“We are going to be fine. This is a safe and there are life guards all around to make sure we are safe.” Hux murmured, rubbing Kylo’s arm reassuringly, “Besides, it’s not often I get to see you so uncoordinated.” 

 

Two hours later, Hux was amused and Kylo was soaked through. As soon as they had returned to hotel room, Hux had sprawled out on the bed.

“I still don’t believe that you were able to stay upright the whole time.” Kylo grumbled, frowning at Hux. Rolling back over, Hux grinned at Kylo.

“You’re the one who doesn’t want to come to yoga.” Hux teased, beckoning Kylo closer. Kylo finally wandered closer, sighing dramatically as Hux grabbed a hold of his hand. Stooping down, Kylo gave Hux a deep kiss. Before Hux could pull him into bed, Kylo stood back up, laughing at the pout that appeared.

“Don’t look at me like that. I have to shower to get rid of all the lake water. Then I will come back and fuck you senseless.” Kylo promised, winking at Hux.

“Fine, you fun hater.” Hux grumbled, rolling over and grabbing a pillow. By the time that Kylo walked back out of the bedroom, he could hear the soft snoring. Thanking his lucky star, Kylo dressed quickly. Closing the door as quietly as he could manage, Kylo walked down the hall. He paused in the lobby, walking over to the concierge.

“Good afternoon, sir, how can I help you?” The woman smiled at him.

“I want to find a jewelry store, not like a chain store, but a local store.” Kylo explained, leaning on the counter.

“Of course, what sort of jewelry store are you interested in? We have a lovely boutique down the street that has necklaces and earrings.” Kylo shook his head, looking down at his hands.

“Rings actually. I’m looking for an engagement ring.” Kylo said softly, glancing back towards the stairs.

“Are you looking for something traditional or a little more unusual?” The woman turned her attention to the computer in front of her.

“Uh, something unusual I guess.” Kylo shoved his hands through his hair. After a moment, the woman nodded.

“I would recommend starting with Odyssey Jewelers. They are two blocks away from here, I will print off directions. If they do not have what you are looking for, I would go to Partin’s. I included that on the directions.” The woman handed Kylo the page, smiling widely at him.

“Thanks.” Kylo smiled, waving as he left.

 

One hour later, he left the store, staring at the small ring. The fear was edging back in. What if Hux said no? Kylo quickly jogged back to the hotel, waving happily at the concierge. He made his way back to the room, letting himself back in quietly. Hux was still fast asleep, curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. Hiding the box in his suitcase, Kylo climbed in bed, carefully arranging himself behind Hux. Hux stirred as Kylo wrapped his arm around Hux’s waist. Sighing, Hux rolled over, wrapping himself around Kylo.

“I love you Ginger.” Kylo hugged Hux even closer.

 

 ---

 

Quin shot a look at Hux, grinning as he rolled his eyes at her.

“Admit it, you are excited for this.” She teased, reaching out to poke his side.

“Fuck no. I’m horrified. I seriously don’t know how you and Phasma talked me into this shit.” He grumbled, pushing his hair back. Quin’s grin widened, her long black hair already tied back in a bun.

“Come on, hot yoga is supposed to do wonderful things to your libido.” Quin almost laughed as Hux nearly choked on his water. Regaining control of his breathing, Hux glared at her. Phasma had convinced him to join she and Quin for the trial class at the campus gym. Kylo had laughed, refusing to join, only swatting Hux’s ass and telling him to limber up. Before he could respond, the instructor stepped up clapping his hands. Hux was still scowling as they started in on the class. By the end, both Hux and Quin were sprawled on the floor panting.

“It’s not that bad you two.” Phasma teased, offering her water to Quin. Accepting it, Quin drank greedily, pushing herself up to sitting, leaning against Phasma’s shoulder.

“Fuck you. Running a damn marathon doesn’t even leave you this sweaty. God I’m a damn mess.” Hux complained, finally forcing himself to sit up. Catching the bottle Phasma tossed him, Hux took a long drink.

“I’m really shocked to see how well you kept up. Does Kylo know you can practically do the splits?” Quin teased, laughing as Hux shuttered.

“Fuck no he doesn’t. Don’t you dare tell him.” Hux warned Quin, gesturing at her. Phasma snorted with laughter, getting up easily.

“Let’s go, I’m sure Kylo is already waiting for you to get home.” Phasma murmured, “I may or may not have managed to get a photo of your like that and it may or may not have already been sent to him.” Both women laughed as Hux paled slightly.

“I fucking blame you two if I can’t sit tomorrow.” He grumbled, stalking out.

 

Hux hesitated before unlocking the door. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door, unsurprised to find Kylo standing there. Walking forward, Hux pressed a kiss onto the corner of Kylo’s mouth.

“How are you feeling?” Kylo asked, his hands cupping Hux’s face.

“My legs are a little sore. I don’t usually sweat that much while working out.” Hux admitted, carefully setting down his gym bag. Kylo nodded, staring at Hux’s face before pulling his phone out. Hux glanced over and immediately blushed to see himself spread on the floor.

“I love you, no matter how you look. But seeing you like this is the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen.” Kylo’s voice was a low growl and Hux felt his knees get weak. Kylo backed him up against the wall, capturing Hux’s lips in a deep kiss. Hux moaned softly, slowly bringing his arms up to wrap around Kylo’s neck.

“Careful, I’m a little sore.” Hux whispered against Kylo’s lips. Nodding, Kylo carefully lifted Hux.

“Then I will make you feel good. How about a shoulder massage?” Hux laughed as Kylo carried him to the bedroom. Dumping Hux onto the bed, Kylo sat down next to him, petting Hux’s ass. Hux rolled over to stare up at Kylo, caressing the younger man’s cheek.

“You are ridiculous.” Hux mumbled, reaching out to pull Kylo closer. Scooting closer, Kylo kissed Hux’s temple.

“Have you had water? I don’t want you to cramp up through the night.” Kylo murmured, cuddling closer to Hux.

“God, you are so good to me. Yes, water.” Hux requested, smiling as Kylo quickly got out of bed. He slowly tugged off his shirt, flopping back on the bed to wiggle out of his shorts. Kylo reentered as Hux tossed them to floor, rolling onto his side.

“Look at you, just tossing things on the floor. I knew I would corrupt you eventually.” Kylo teased, leaning down to kiss Hux, “Now, get some sleep.”

 

Phasma laughed the next morning when she received a confirmation text that she was a bitch and he couldn’t get out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I'm so sorry for the huge length of time between last chapter and this one! My real world job decided that my free time doesn't need to exist so I've been pulling some crazy hours to keep up with our most recent huge project. Life also included needing to get a new laptop since my first one thought that dying was the thing to do so the fun of transferring files had to commenced. Thanks for hanging out and waiting for me!


	15. Rapid Changing

Hux stared at the e-mail from the president. Summoned to a review with a private board. His review wasn’t supposed to be for another two months. Taking a deep breath, Hux tried to call down, realizing his hands were shaking as he pushed them through his hair, smoothing it back. Panic twisted his stomach as he locked his office, walking to Leia’s office. He knew the transfer boy had seen he and Kylo kiss. It had only been a quick peck between classes; Kylo had ducked into his office to confirm their date night. When he arrived at the president’s office, Hux hesitated, terror settling down in his bones.

“Come in Hux.” Leia called, seeming to know he was outside. Opening the door, Hux hoped that his panic wouldn’t show as he faced the small group of trustees of the college. “Take a seat.” Hux took a seat gratefully, suddenly realizing how numb his body was.

“We are here to discuss a very serious topic, Mr. Hux.” One old man said, leaning in, “You were seen kissing a student. And not just any student, if I may add, but the president’s son.” Hux could feel blood rush to his cheeks, shame filling him but it was quickly replaced with defiance.

“He is not a student in any of my classes, nor is he in any of my study groups.” Hux murmured, surprising himself with how steady his voice was. The old man grimaced, glancing at Leia.

“The problem is that the student that saw you feels it is inappropriate interactions between students and faculty. We are stuck in a very difficult position. This university strives to create a safe environment for all its students. The concern of this student is that if you were seen kissing one, you may be having more intimate relations with others.” Another man murmured, looking disappointed and resigned. Hux scowled deeply, glaring at the group in front of him. Leia was the only one who looked as unhappy to be there as he felt.

“What is the decision of this committee?” Hux asked tightly.

“You will be asked to leave the university. We will work with your PhD board to find you a new placement and as long as you sign an agreement to end your relationship with the student, we see no reason to pass word along to the board.” Hux paled, running a hand over his face. Kylo was going to be furious.

“There is no other option, is there?” He asked softly, staring up at Leia. When she shook her head, Hux sat back in the chair, shock flooding his body. His hand was still shaking when he reached out.

“When will I find out where my new placement is?” His voice was subdued. Leia’s expression was unreadable as she slid the agreement across the desk, offering him a pen. Taking it, Hux stared at it for a moment before looking down.

“As soon as you sign. We will assist in the moving costs.” One of the men said, sounding pleased. Hux let out a deep breath, his hand shaking as he sat forward to sign the document, dropping the pen as soon as he was done. The committee filed out in silence as Hux stayed seated, staring at the piece of paper. Leia was watching him intently.

“This doesn’t mean that I am not proud of what you have accomplished as a teacher here. I would gladly offer you a position here when your research is done.” She murmured, folding her hands on the desk. Hux laughed softly, reaching up to rub his face again, realizing that it was wet.

“Even though I’m dating your son?” Hux asked, his tone cruel. Leia shook her head, not looking away.

“Your achievements stand for themselves. You are a very accomplished young man and I have been proud to have you teaching the students here.” She insisted.

“Can I talk to Kylo before I leave?” Hux asked, meeting her gaze. Leia winced, looking away.

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that. Movers will be at your apartment in the morning, and I will expect all unresolved classwork to be left in your office.” Leia murmured, her hands clenched tightly together on her desk.

“One night to pack up everything?” Hux asked, looking at her in disbelief.

“I wanted to extend your time until the end of the term but the committee tied my hands.” Leia said sounding tired for the first time.

“This is going to destroy Kylo.” Hux murmured, his eyes widening. Kylo had relaxed so much; he was horrified to think of what Kylo would do.

“My son has dealt with loss and rejection, I hate that I am adding to the pain that he is experiencing.” Leia replied, not looking up. Both sat in silence for a while before Leia stood.

“You are always welcome to call or email me if you need anything. My door is always open to you.” She said, helping him to his feet. Nodding to her before he left the office, Hux called the only person he could think of.

Phasma was waiting for him, her expression furious.

“What the fuck is going on?” She snarled, grabbing his hand. Pulling her into his office, Hux locked the door.

“Some student saw Kylo and I kiss. I am being reassigned immediately. They are signing off on my teaching portion, moving me onto research immediately. I’m not allowed to speak to Kylo or see him before I leave and I have to be off campus by this time tomorrow.” Hux whispered, not looking up at Phasma who was silent for once. Glancing up, he stared at his friend.

“What the fuck!” She screamed suddenly, jumping to her feet. Hux didn’t even flinch as she threw the chair away from her.

“I can’t even talk to him.” Hux whispered, tears falling again against his will and Hux took a deep breath, his body still shaking.

“How is this even fair?” Phasma snarled, her hands landing on his desk, “How the fuck can Leia stand for this?”

“Her hands were tied by the committee. They didn’t want a teacher around who might fuck a student into a better grade.” Hux snapped, bitterness rising up. Phasma froze, staring at him in shock.

“That’s what they think this is?” She asked, horrified. Hux gave half a shrug, glancing around at his sparse office, nothing of any significant importance here. Picking up a stack of papers, he started digging for paperclips.

“They all but threw it in my face. Leia was at least kind enough to offer her support but I suspect security will escort me off campus by the end of the day.” Hux grumbled flipping through the pages, making sure every paper had a grade on it. Once he was confident everything was properly labeled, he moved on to the next stack, ignoring Phasma who had started pacing.

“Where is your next placement?” She asked finally, picking up the chair and sitting down. Hux paused sighing.

“I don’t even know. I was forced to sign a paper that I would not have any contact with Kylo. Fuck he is going to be destroyed.” Hux whispered, his voice breaking. Phasma was around the desk before he could draw another breath, pulling him in to a tight hug. She held him close as the dry sobs wracked his body, his face pressed into her shoulder. By the time he calmed down, Hux felt his body go weak, slumping against her.

“I have to pack up my apartment tonight.” He murmured. Phasma nodded, petting his hair.

“I’ll help you.” She replied, trying to calm him.

 

 ---

 

Scowling as his call was sent to voicemail again, Kylo stood outside Hux’s apartment, knocking on the door.

“God damn it, Hux, where the fuck are you?” He growled. Hux always answered his phone. Making is way back downstairs; he walked to First Order, spotting Phasma at the bar quickly. Taking the seat next to her, he ordered his normal tumbler of whiskey before looking over at her. Phasma threw back a shot before glancing at him.

“Tonight’s not a good time, Ren.” She warned, not looking away from the glass in front of her.

“Where the hell is Hux and why the hell isn’t he answering my calls?” Kylo asked, his voice tight. He took a long drink of whiskey but the sharp liquor did nothing to sooth his nerves.

“I would suggest asking your mother about that.” Phasma murmured, not looking at him.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Kylo growled, his hand tightening on the glass.

“It means, I can’t explain what the hell happened but she can.” Phasma snapped, turning to glare at him, “Now go talk to her while I attempt to enjoy my alcohol.” Kylo turned away as Quin slowly walked over, looking worried.

Leaving the bar in a hurry, Kylo went to the last place he could have imagined himself. Standing in front of the cottage, he stared at it for a long while before finally walking up the front walk, pounding on the door. A glance at the side drive told him that his father had actually bothered to return home for once. Great. His mother opened the door, her small smile faltering at his expression. Wordlessly, she stepped back, letting him in. Kylo stalked to the kitchen, ignoring his father who called out a greeting from the living room.

“I was wondering when you would stop by.” Leia murmured as she followed him into the room.

“Where the hell is my boyfriend?” Kylo snapped, glaring at her. She was staring at him sadly, looking as tired as he was sure she felt.  She had never dealt well with her son and husband fighting as intensely as they did or with her son’s complete withdrawal from the family, acting as if they didn’t exist.

“Your relationship was discovered. Another student felt as though it was unsafe for a teacher to be seeing a student romantically. The board met behind my back to vote for his immediate dismissal from his post. He has been transferred to a research facility and has been ordered to no contact with you.” Leia explained, not looking surprised when Kylo slammed his fists against the counter.

“The one fucking good thing in my life, and you fucking got rid of him?” He shouted, rage coursing through his veins.

“I would have left you two alone! Ben, don’t you think I knew how good he was for you?” She argued, her voice quiet.

“Then why the fuck would you send him away?” He screamed, feeling the urge to break anything he could get his hands on. Before he could find something to shatter, his father walked in, beer in hand.

“What the fuck are you bitching about?” Han asked, scowling. Kylo straightened, not looking at his father.

“Nothing that you need to fucking worry about.” Kylo snapped, glaring at Leia who winced.

“My son is shouting about something and my wife has been worried all damn evening. Something is going on and one of you is going to tell me.” Han said, taking a long sip of beer. Kylo scowled, shooting a look at Leia.

“We had an incident at the school.” She started, pausing at Kylo’s glare returned in full force.

“I was dating someone.” Kylo snarled, his head pounding from rage.

“You actually managed to find someone?” Han teased, smirking and trying not to laugh until Kylo turned the glare on him.

“The young man Ben was seeing was a PhD student who was teaching.” Leia murmured, not looking at either man.

“So where the fuck did he get sent?” Kylo snarled, not even caring that Han was looking at him in mock shock.

“You finally found yourself a pretty little thing, did you?” Han asked, smirking. Both adults jumped as Kylo grabbed the beer bottle out of Han’s hands, throwing it against the wall. The shattering glass barely surprised Kylo who turned to stare at his parents.

“Where the fuck is my boyfriend?” He asked, significantly calmer. Hux would have scowled, forced him to clean up the mess. Kylo scowled as he felt his insides clench, willing thoughts of Hux’s smile away. Hux always smiled the most when he first woke up. After discovering that, Kylo had tried to wake up first every morning they were together, just to see Hux’s smile.

“I don’t know, darling. They won’t tell me.” Leia murmured, watching him slump in defeat.

“So he got sent off to some fucking corner of the country?” Kylo asked, his hands forming fists again.

“That’s all I know.” Leia replied, glancing at the wall again. Han had wisely stayed quiet, not looking at his son. Kylo scowled, turning quickly and stalking out of the small home. He took off at a run, not paying attention to where he was going, not caring.


	16. New Caregiver

Hux sat in the small bar, not looking up from his whiskey as the bartender came to stand in front of him.

“So how does a genius like you end up in a town like this?” She asked, scowling up at him. She was so short; he could barely see her over the bar.

“Started dating a man I should have stayed away from.” Hux grumbled, scowling at the glass.

“Come on ginger give me some details. Two months, you’ve been coming in here, drinking your whiskey, and ignoring everyone around you. You clearly aren’t happy with being away from this guy. And if that scruffy beard is any indication, you aren’t interesting in keeping up appearances.” She said, pouring him another fifth of whiskey. Hux sighed, rubbing his face. Seasons had passed and he hadn’t even noticed.

“I’m here to finish my PhD. I had my teaching post before this. I started dating one of the students. The university president’s son, actually.” Hux sighed, not looking up.

“And you had to choose between him and your degree. Trust me, honey, you aren’t the first person to come in here and tell me that.” She said, leaning in.

“I was forced to sign a no contact order. I can’t even tell my best friend where I am because she could tell him.” Hux explained, throwing back the whiskey.

“How much longer do you have in your research?” The woman asked, peering at him.

“Seven months, providing everything goes smoothly.” Hux replied, straightening. He wasn’t sure when he had slumped against the bar. It was easier to talk about his research than his fucked up love life. Or lack thereof to be more accurate.

“Then I would recommend you call him as soon as you get your diploma in hand.” She teased, smirking at him.

“I vanished without telling him anything. Somehow I doubt he is going to be very forgiving. Hell, even my best friend. I can’t believe she will be happy to see me after vanishing for nine months.” Hux sneered, accepting another tumbler of whiskey. Hux finally looked up the woman, surprised to see her look of sympathy.

“That’s rough ginger. How are you coping?” She asked, waving away the new patron.

“Not well. I think I’m half living off whiskey.” Hux laughed, throwing back the shot of whiskey.

“Are you eating?” She asked, narrowing her eyes. Hux sighed, scratching his jaw. The stubble was getting annoying but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I think I had lunch today.” Hux said, wracking his brain to think of the last time he got groceries.

“Not good enough. Do you have any food allergies?” She asked, wiping down the bar in front of him. Hux frowned at her, sitting up slowly.

“No, I just don’t eat a whole lot of meat.” Hux muttered, setting down the glass.

“I will bring you dinner tomorrow. Be here at six.” Before Hux could protest, she walked away.

 

Returning the next day, Hux was handed a giant container of vegetable soup and a bag of crackers. He sat on the end of the bar, eating the soup in silence. Once he had finished, the bartender gave him a tumbler of whiskey.

“You’re looking a bit peaky.” She grumbled, pointing at him. Hux tried to shrug but she shook her head.

“Don’t try to lie to me, ginger. You need to eat more.” She said. Hux ducked his head, staring at the soup.

“Yes ma’am.” He finally said, glancing up.

“Call me Maz. Remind me how long will you be in town?” She asked, leaning against the bar.

“At least another seven months.” Hux said, frowning at her.

“Good. I have had some new recipes that I’ve been meaning to try.” Maz said, turning away, “Come back tomorrow ginger, I will have something new for you. Take the rest of that for lunch tomorrow.”

Hux slowly fell into a routine where he arrived at the bar for dinner, usually home cooked by Maz. This lasted until he fell while running, spraining his ankle. It took two days of hopping around his apartment, trying not to fall, before Maz appeared at his door, holding a bag of groceries. She had quickly made herself at home, making sure he stayed on the couch. Hux had protested as she bustled around the small apartment, cleaning as she went. Throwing a bag of ice at him, Maz had quickly set to making dinner.


	17. Fights and Old Whiskey

Kylo slouched into the bar, sitting down next to Phasma. Barely glancing up, she slid him a shot.

“Two months. Not one fucking word.” Kylo sighed, throwing back the whiskey. The burn barely bothered him as he signaled to the bartender for another.

“It was Poe.” Phasma said, not looking up.

“What was Poe?” Kylo asked, wrinkling his nose at the thought of the man. A pain in the ass on the best of days, an arrogant asshole the rest.

“He turned you and Hux in.” Phasma took a long sip of her whiskey.

“I don’t understand. He never saw Hux and I together.” Kylo frowned, straightening. Phasma spared him a glance, throwing down the rest of her liquor.

“He didn’t. Finn did. Finn apologized to me today for Hux getting sent away.” Phasma mused, spinning the glass in her hand.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with them?” Kylo snapped, bringing his hand down to hit the bar. Phasma shot him a glare, shaking her head.

“Calm the fuck down. I don’t know any more than that.” Phasma murmured. Kylo had never felt less calm. He felt like pacing, running, punching things. Anything to make the pain of Hux not being there better.

“I just fucking miss him.” He admitted, slouching over the bar.

“I know. I wish we could at least get updates on how he’s doing.” Kylo spared a glance at Phasma, noticing how sad she looked.

“How are you holding up?” He asked, reaching out to touch her arm.

“Just trying to stay busy enough. Quin is off in Paris for her internship so it’s all been too quiet.” Phasma confessed, patting Kylo’s hand gently.

“Hey, at least we have each other.” Kylo nudged her with his elbow, making her laugh. He was sure to tip the bartender well when they finally left, stumbling back to campus. Almost as soon as they stumbled back, Kylo spotted him coming out of the building nearest them. Poe. The man froze as he saw Kylo, his eyes widening ever so slightly. Kylo launched himself at Poe before he realized what he was doing, grabbing the man’s collar and throwing him against the wall.

“Get the fuck off me, you fucking prick!” Poe snapped, struggling against Kylo’s grip. Kylo pushed Poe even harder, ignoring the kicks to his shins.

“Why the fuck do you think you have the god damn right to ruin someone’s relationship?” Kylo snarled, leaning in closer. He didn’t expect to get head-butted, backing away and pressing his hand over his forehead.

“That was just you trying to fuck your way into a better grade, Solo.” Poe twisted, trying to get out of Kylo’s grasp. Before he could break away, Kylo swung, catching Poe’s jaw. Poe was knocked away, spitting blood onto the pavement. Kylo was vaguely aware that Phasma was on her phone, trying to tell them to chill and walk away.

“First you disrespect my boyfriend, now me? You really are asking for it, you fucker.” Kylo snarled, advancing and grabbing Poe’s hand to block the punch, giving him a severe upper cut to Poe’s stomach. Ignoring the sounds of pain from the smaller man, Kylo pulled back to punch him again. The kick to the ribs caught him off guard and sprawling to the ground. His hand didn’t slip from Poe’s collar, dragging him down too. In a very sadistic way, Kylo was happy to see blood gush from Poe’s nose at the impact. Before he could move again, there were huge hands on him, grabbing Poe by the scruff of the neck. Phasma had Kylo in her arms before he could struggle to his feet, a mountain of a man pulling Poe away.

“Chewie! What the hell?” He growled, fighting to get away from Phasma.

“Stay down, little Ben.” Chewie pinned Poe to the ground, digging his phone out. “We will sort this shit out.” Before long, Kylo heard a car pulling up, someone running over.

“Oh God, Ben, sweetie, are you all right?” His mother knelt next to him, not reaching out to touch him.

“That fucker jacked up my ribs and got my boyfriend sent away.” Kylo shouted, renewing his fight to get away from Phasma.

“Poe?” Leia turned, raising an eyebrow. Poe shook his head, spitting blood from his mouth.

“The asshole attacked me out of nowhere. It’s obvious he was only trying to fuck his way to a better grade.” Poe snarled. Leia sighed, dropping her head.

“Chewie, Phasma, could you help bring these two to my office?” Leia stood, watching Phasma pull Kylo to his feet, careful to support his ribs as she helped him up. Chewie drug Poe to his feet much less gently, forcing him along. Kylo leaned on Phasma, scowling at Poe’s back. He tried to blink the blood out of his eyes, finally bringing one hand up to wipe it away.

“Don’t touch it. We need to clean that out.” Phasma murmured, “I will do what I can when we get to your mom’s office.”

“Hux would be scolding me a lot more.” Kylo quipped, stumbling up the steps.

“He also wouldn’t have let you get in a fight to begin with but I’m not going to make out with you as a distraction.” Phasma teased, patting his side as she hauled him into the dimly lit office. He sat down heavily in the closest chair, carefully pushing his hair back from his face.

“Now, Miss Phasma, will you please explain what happened tonight.” Leia said, looking every bit as tired as Phasma felt.

“Kylo and I were drinking at First Order and I shared with him that I found out that Poe had been the one to turn in Kylo and Hux. As we were walking back on campus, Poe happened to walk out of the building. Kylo grabbed him and slammed him against the building, when Poe head-butted him. The fight escalated from there.” Phasma summarized; her hands firmly planted on Kylo’s shoulder. He was staring resolutely over his mother’s shoulder.  

“Mr. Dameron, is this accurate?” Leia asked, glancing at him. Poe gave a small shrug.

“That’s about all of it.” Poe grumbled, “I won’t apologize for turning them in. It was completely obvious that Solo was fucking his way up the grading scale.”

“For your goddamn information, you fucking douche-bag, Hux and I started dating after classes were done for the semester. He would have never let anything jeopardize his credibility or his profession.” Kylo snarled, “And quit fucking calling me that.”

“Oh, started dating after the damn semester. That’s fucking bullshit. You were undressing him with your eyes all semester.” Poe sat up, turning to glare at him.

“You are such a fucking idiot. Just because I wanted to fuck him all year didn’t mean I was going to approach him or try to start anything. He refused to speak to me outside of class about anything except school until I was completely out of his class.” Kylo grumbled, crossing his arms and wincing as he hit his ribs.

“I don’t believe you.” Poe sounded less convinced but still turned to stare back at Leia.

“You don’t have to but it’s the damn truth.” Kylo murmured, letting his head fall back, “Hux has more honor in his professional life than you do in your entire fucking existence.”

“All right, you two. Shut it. My preference would be to not punish either of you severely for this. Kylo reacted out of passion and Poe, can you see why he reacted this way?” Leia asked, looking over her glasses at him. Poe sighed, muttering his assent. “Now, I have to give you some kind of punishment. Poe, I will defer to Chewie because your punishment will be in the number of games you can play this year.”

“What the hell? That fucker grabbed me first!” Poe exploded, rage and disbelief written on his face.

“He may have grabbed you but you drew first blood and actively participated in the fight.” Leia said, frowning at him. Poe settled back, scowling.

“Kylo, you will be placed on academic probation. I want you two stay away from each other.” Leia said, “Now, Phasma please take him to get cleaned up and everyone go home.” Leia stood, ushering everyone out of her office.


	18. Pain and Tears

Hux limped into work, quickly finding his desk. Rubbing his eyes, Hux tried to focus on his laptop. Finally forcing himself to move, Hux unlocked it. He was acutely aware that it was Saturday and he shouldn’t even be in the office. Opening his email, Hux stared at the mass of unread items. Digging out his earbuds, Hux turned on Kylo’s favorite band. Hux dug out his glasses as the sounds of Disturbed filtered through the tiny speakers.

Sitting back, Hux stared at the spreadsheets, scowling slightly. A slight bit of movement behind him caught his attention, Hux nearly fell out of his chair as he started.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Hux jumped, ripping an ear bud out.

“Fuck, Datoo, don’t do that to me! I swear you are a fucking ninja!” Hux exclaimed, clutching his chest.

“How do you know I’m not?” Datoo leaned against the wall of Hux’s desk, his tablet already tucked under his arm.

“You would have been bragging about it if you were.” Hux reasoned, leaning back in his chair.

“Fine, you’re right. You didn’t explain why you are here today.” Datoo said, raising his eyebrow. Hux pursed his lips, glancing down at his hands.

“My ankle hurts.” The whining tone hurt Hux’s ears as it left his mouth.

“You still haven’t given that thing time to heal? Come on, Ginger, you can help me in the simulation lab today.” Datoo grabbed the back of Hux’s chair, giving him the briefest moment to grab his laptop before tugging him down the hallway.

“What are you working on in the lab? I thought we had all the sim data we needed.” Hux craned his neck to look at Datoo. The older man sighed, shaking his head.

“One of the simulations doesn’t make sense. I’m trying to replicate it to see if that would be a theoretical problem.” Hux frowned. The data on possible Mars landings was solid, he had reviewed it himself.

“Where did you see the anomaly? I didn’t see it in the data you sent me.” Hux said, tempted to try to open the data immediately but dissuaded as Datoo took a corner quickly.

“It was in some of the initial data, not our most recent tests. At first, I assumed that I had the math wrong but it is the same math that we used for all the new tests.” Hux started chewing his lip as he was finally pulled into the lab.

“How many times do we want to run the test?” Hux asked, tugging the pencil out from behind his ear. Datoo shrugged again, glancing back at Hux.

“Probably at least three hundred. If we find the anomaly sooner, that would be ideal but I still want to see if we can double to amount of test runs we have.” Hux nodded, scooting himself over to the computer bay.

“Deal. I will text Unamo and see if she can pick up some coffee for us.” Datoo smiled at Hux. Hux focused on the screen, hurriedly sending the specs over to the main simulator.

“I’ve been meaning to ask for a while. Who is the guy in your background?” Hux froze, sparing it a glance.

“That’s my.. He’s my..” Hux trailed off, looking down at his hands. Datoo grabbed his shoulder, Hux taking a deep breath and forcing the tears away.

“It’s not important!” Datoo said quickly, trying to reassure him. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“No, he was my boyfriend. He was a student at my placement. The university didn’t like it. So they sent me here.” Hux tried to explain, hoping he wouldn’t get any more questions.

“Fuck! That sucks. Is that why you work so much?” Datoo asked, waiting for the small nod from Hux before letting out a low whistle. “No worries, kid. You don’t have say anymore.” Hux whispered his thanks, wiping his eyes as he tried to focus on the screen.

 ---

 

Kylo curled up around Hux’s sweater. His body was shaking with repressed sobs, trying to focus on the light scent of Hux’s cologne. After the fight, the other Knights had left him alone. They knew. It was supposed to be their one year anniversary. Digging his phone out, Kylo dialed the familiar number, listening to Hux’s voicemail again. He hung up before a message could be made of his crying. He hoped desperately that Hux was missing him too.


	19. Coming Home

Hux slowly sat down at the bar, glancing at his phone. It was still silent, Maz was his only regular contact. Her night off work was always too quiet for his liking. Sitting down in his normal seat, Hux was handed a glass. Taking a sip, he glanced around.

“You look sad, Hux.” Bazine said, looking up at him from her post down the bar.

“It’s the seven month anniversary of me moving here.” Hux muttered, knowing she had heard him.

“Don’t act like you haven’t come to like us.” She said, taking a sip of her water. Hux laughed and held up the empty glass.

“That’s true but I would rather be back in my home.” Hux said, shooting her a look. The woman laughed, refilling his glass.

“Are you excited to go back?” Bazine asked, leaning against the bar. Hux shook his head, glancing up. Her black hair was completely slicked back, her make up much too severe for his taste but she always gave him extra shots of whiskey.

“Yeah, I guess. If they will have me back. I haven’t been allowed to talk to any of them.” Hux explained, looking down at the whiskey.

“How about you let me decide that?” A familiar voice said. Jumping, Hux whipped around to find Phasma standing there, grinning. Hux was on his feet in an instant, throwing his arms around her. Phasma clutched him tightly, tucking her face into his neck.

“Fuck I missed you.” Hux whispered weakly, finally loosening his hold to pay his tab. Bazine grinned widely, waving him off. The walk back to his small apartment was silent, both holding the other. Neither spoke until the door closed, Millie happily yowling as Phasma scooped her up.

“How did you find me?” Hux asked as he kicked his shoes off, leading the way to the small living room.

“Leia reread the contract you were forced to sign and found lots of loopholes. And Snoke finally turning in his resignation forced the committees’ hand. After two hearings, they tore up the contract and are going to officially invite you back to be a permanent member of the faculty once you graduate. They realized there was a significant lack of evidence against you, they were forced to accept that they had acted hastily.” Phasma explained, Millie pressed against her chest.

“What?” Hux asked in disbelief.

“The first thing she did when the contract was torn up was send me your address.” Phasma murmured, “You’ve gotten thin, have you been eating enough?”

“Seriously?” Hux asked, staring at her. Phasma winked at him.

“We found out who turned in the report too.” Phasma said, taking her seat.

“Do I really want to know?” Hux asked, hugging himself. He couldn’t help but realize she was right. He hadn’t kept up a good diet, running to forget the pain of leaving.

“Dameron’s boyfriend was the one who saw you but Dameron was the one who reported it.” Phasma said bitterly. Hux frowned, reaching out to take her hand. “It’s made some of the sports teams a little hard to work with but Chewie has been pretty understanding.”

“How bad is it?” Hux asked, leaning closer.

“Pretty bad. Finn is torn because he doesn’t think you and Kylo did anything wrong but he also agrees with Poe.” Phasma sighed, looking down at her hands.

“How many fights have you had with those two?” Hux asked gently, watching her intently.

“Not many but Kylo nearly got expelled for beating the shit out of Poe. When Leia texted your address, I was nearly out the door right away. Quin actually made me food before I left so I could drive almost straight through.” Phsama chuckled, not looking up.

“What happened with Kylo?” Hux asked, feeling fear take over again. His stomach clenched uncomfortably and his head started to spin. Hux quickly got up to pour a glass of water.

“Dameron is a fucking idiot. He acknowledges that you were the best thing to happen to that department but he isn’t sure if he wants you to come back. Once I found out that it was him, Kylo confronted him about it. I think he got off easier because Poe swung first. I had called Chrewie to break it up so we managed to not involve the cops. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Leia so mad.” Phasma confessed. Hux huffed out a laugh, not surprised when Millie came dashing over to lick his nose. She had a knack for knowing when he needed the affection.

“Do you think I should come back?” Hux asked, “And don’t sugar coat it. If those two are going to fight me being back on campus, it’s not worth it. I don’t want to put Leia in that position.”

“I think you should because the department is going to fall apart without you. And I’m selfish because I want my best friend back. I don’t want to only hear from you through text, I want to be able to walk my happy ass into your office and take you out for lunch. Fuck, I even miss taking you to yoga.” Phasma whispered, quickly joining him on the couch to hug him again.

“Fucking missed you.” Hux whispered, his voice breaking as he buried his face in her chest. He was temporarily ashamed to feel tears running down his cheeks until he felt a drop on the back of his neck. Phasma was crying too. Holding him tightly, Phasma tried to keep him from sobbing.

 

 

Phasma woke up abruptly as she heard a key tuned in the lock. Getting up quickly, she made sure Hux was still sleeping before creeping down the short hallway.

“Calm down, blondie, I’m just bringing Ginger his groceries.” The old woman said, holding up a plastic bag.

“What do you mean?” Phasma asked, frowning.

“You must be his best friend. He talks about you all the time. Right after that boyfriend of his.” The woman said, ignoring the question.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, but who are you and why do you have a key?” Phasma asked, annoyance growing.

“The kid wasn’t eating. I started making sure he got at least two meals a day. He still runs more than he should. Keep an eye on that right ankle of his. He sprained it four months ago and never gave it time to recover.” The woman said, as if that offered a complete explanation. Phasma wandered closer, looking at fresh produce that the woman was filling the small fridge with.

“Thanks for looking after him.” She finally said, crossing her arms.

“The kid needed the help. He kept coming in to the bar, looking like he would rather crawl under a rock than keep moving. I did what I could to keep him healthy. He still lost a lot of weight. He runs too much.” The woman said, finally turning. Phasma was surprised to realize that the woman only came up to her hip, the weathered old face was surprisingly kind.

“Thank you. He gets a little hopeless sometimes.” Phasma said, glancing down the hall.

“He is one of the few people that I will be happy to see leave. It’s obvious that he is desperate to get back to his boy.” The woman said, patting Phasma’s hand as she walked by. Phasma watched the woman leave before walking back to the bedroom.

 

 

 

Hux woke up to find himself tucked in bed, entirely too warm. He was still wearing his clothes from the previous night. Getting up slowly, Hux tugged off his sweater, tossing it in the laundry.

“You really are too skinny now.” Phasma grumbled walking out of the bathroom, towel draped over her shoulder. Hux tried not to glance down, quickly pulling on his running shirt.

“I haven’t been able to get settled here.” He complained, looking around the small room. Most of his belongings were still in boxes, only the essentials had been taken out.

“I can see that. Fuck, I can almost count your ribs. Your nanny wasn’t lying.” She said, toweling off her hair and fixing him with a look.

“I know. Maz did what she could. At least I always had fresh food.” He murmured quietly, his head dipping in admission.

“Kylo’s going to have a goddamn field day when he sees you.” Phasma said, wandering off to the bathroom.

“He still wants to see me?” Hux asked, humorlessly, “I would have assumed that he would just tell me to fuck off.” Phasma’s laugh caught him off guard as Hux quickly changed into his favorite sweatpants.

“God yes he does. That asshole has been asking every week if I’ve heard from you. Damn, I forgot to tell him about you getting invited back.” Phasma reached for her phone. Hux caught her hand, hesitating.

“Can I be the one to call him?” Hux asked, glancing up at her, “I need to hear his voice.” Her small smile was all the answer he needed and he unlocked her phone, scrolling through the contacts until he found Kylo. Taking a deep breath, Hux hit the call button. His hands were shaking slightly as he held the phone up to his ear. Kylo answered on the third ring.

“What the fuck, Phasma, it’s too fucking early for this shit.” Kylo growled.

“I will let her know that then.” Hux said, almost laughing as he heard a muffled thud and a curse.

“Hux, for fucks sake, tell me it’s really you.” Kylo whispered, sounding desperate.

“It is.” Hux said, hiccupping as he started crying again.

“Oh god!” Kylo gasped, letting out a chocked sob. Hux sat down on the bed heavily, feeling Phasma’s hand on his back, lightly rubbing it.

“God I missed you.” Hux whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Kylo demanded loudly, “And why the fuck is Phasma there?”

“I’m finishing up my research. I have two months left. She came to find me.” Hux replied, trying to decide how to phrase everything.

“Where the fuck is that? Damnit, Hux, you tell me right the hell now.” Kylo snapped, Hux could almost see him pacing his small dorm room.

“I still have to keep away for the next two months but your mother is inviting me back to become full time at the school.” Hux murmured, jumping as there was the sound of Kylo falling over.

“I don’t give a fuck about the next two months; you get your ass back here. You are never leaving my sight again.” Kylo snapped. Hux laughed, shaking his head.

“I miss you.” Hux murmured, waiting. Kylo’s breath slowly returned to normal, sighing deeply.

“I fucking need you here. I miss you.” Kylo groaned. Hux hiccupped again, wiping tears off his face.

“Two months. Two months and I will be back.” Hux whispered.

“Not soon enough. Please, just fucking call me. When Phasma isn’t there.” Kylo grunted and Hux could hear the faint sounds of Kylo jacking off.

“I will.” Hux promised, hanging up before Phasma could hear Kylo’s drawn out groan.

“Looks like I will have to call Leia.” Hux said, handing the phone back.

“Thank fuck!” Phasma exclaimed, beaming.


	20. Love and Ridiculousness

Hux sat on his couch, pouting at his phone.

“Calm down, ginger, he hasn’t been called yet.” Phasma muttered, flipping the screen. Hux stared at the small image of the stage, watching the other people walk along.

“I just wish I could have come back for this.” He complained, trying to keep from whining.

“You will be back here before you know it.” She promised, “Here we go! He’s next!” Hux would have recognized Kylo anywhere, even as she zoomed in.

“My god he looks ridiculous in that robe.” Hux giggled, feeling a tear slide down his cheek. Phasma turned the camera around as Kylo returned to his seat.

“Are you kidding? The robe is what does it? That hat is the most ridiculous thing I’ve seen. He needs a haircut. You need to help that boy out again because he has no idea how to take care of it.” She complained, scowling as someone around her attempted to shush her. Hux waited in silence until the ceremony ended, starting up his complaining as soon as Phasma stood up.

“I don’t want to deal with moving again. Do you think that I could convince Leia to help me with the moving costs?” Hux asked, pouting.

“You didn’t even unpack!” Phasma laughed, shaking her head. She jumped as two hands landed on her shoulders.

“I wish you could have been here, babe.” Kylo said, focusing on the phone.

“You look ridiculous.” Hux was grinning widely. Phasma rolled her eyes, glancing between the two.

“I miss you.” Kylo confessed, resting his chin on Phasma’s shoulder.

“I will be back soon.” Hux reassured him, jumping as Millie jumped up into his lap. Hux shifted, making sure Millie was in the shot, “We will both be back very soon.”

“Never soon enough.” Kylo sighed, glancing back at the crowd. His mother had separated herself from the crowd, walking over slowly.

“Go celebrate with your mother. I love you.” Hux said, trying not to look sad. The lopsided smile looked equally sad but Kylo nodded, whispering his love before walking off.

Phasma watched Hux stare as Kylo’s retreating back, smiling fondly at the screen.

“I can help you move back if you want.” She offered, smirking as Hux twitched as he focused back on her.

“Nah, I will be ok. Millie has been freaked out enough, I don’t think many other people around will be helpful. I will probably just hire a moving company for the big stuff anyway.” Hux admitted, shaking his head. Phasma tried to keep from beaming at him.

“You keep me posted. I will drive down to help you move back.”

 

 

Moving back on campus was a blur, Hux barely glimpsing Kylo during the day. Before he could get settled in for the evening of unpacking everything, Hux found himself answering the door, beaming as Kylo swept him into a tight embrace.

“Phasma was right, you have lost weight and what the fuck is on your face?” Kylo murmured, pressing his lips against Hux’s jaw. Hux frowned, finally looking down at himself.

“It’s not that bad.” He muttered, taking a step back from Kylo. Before Hux could inspect himself more thoroughly, Kylo grabbed his hips, tugging him back in, hugging him tightly.

“I missed you. Fuck, I don’t even have words for how much I missed you.” Kylo whispered hoarsely, pressing his face against Hux’s neck.

“God I missed you. But seriously, we need to talk about you fighting Dameron. I don’t care why you did it, that was stupid.” Hux chastised, holding Kylo as tightly as he could. His hands were shaking as he inhaled, losing himself in Kylo’s scent.

“I know babe. We can talk about all that and more later. But seriously though, the thing on your face needs to go. Facial hair looks good on you but not that good.” Kylo murmured, making Hux laugh.

“Fine but you are shaving me.” Hux said, pulling his shirt off.

“You trust me that much?” Kylo asked, following Hux to the bathroom. Hux glanced back, his hand hovering over the straight razor.

“Of course I do.” Hux handed the razor to Kylo. Sitting down on the edge of the tub, Hux watched as Kylo knelt in front of him. Hux closed his eyes as Kylo lightly added the suds. Keeping his eyes closed, Hux felt Kylo’s hand touch his neck, caressing his pulse as the razor made contact with his cheek. Both men stayed silent until Kylo finally finished, grabbing a towel to clean him up. Getting up, Hux looked in the mirror, surprised that Kylo had managed to leave him with a small layer of stubble.

“I need to see you.” Kylo whispered, his hands sliding over Hux’s back. Hux led the way back to his new bedroom, Kylo’s hands still on his body. As he stripped off his pants, Hux glanced at Kylo, rewarded with the sight of Kylo’s muscular body. Wincing as he caught sight of himself in the mirror, Hux sat down on the bed, staring at himself.

“Fuck it is that bad.” He murmured, unable to look away. Kylo was at his side in an instant, pressing a kiss against his temple.

“You are beautiful. You’ve always been beautiful.” Kylo whispered, gently pushing Hux flat onto the bed. Hux gasped as Kylo nipped his neck, his hands preoccupied with stripping off Hux’s briefs. When Hux was completely naked beneath him, Kylo paused, sitting up to stare.

“What are you looking at?” Hux asked, propping himself up.

“You. God, you are beautiful. How the fuck did I get lucky enough for you to give me a chance?” Kylo whispered, pushing forward to nip Hux’s jaw, pressing kisses onto the pale skin.

“You didn’t give me much of an option.” Hux teased, grabbing Kylo’s face and giving him a deep kiss, pressing his cock up against Kylo’s hip. Kylo pulled away, quickly reaching for his pants. Sitting up slightly, Hux watched him intently. Kylo sat back up, staring at his hands.

“I don’t know if this is really the right time but I can’t wait. Hux, will you marry me?” Kylo asked, holding out the narrow silver ring. Hux stared at the slim band, twin garnets glittering up at him, blinking slowly. Looking up at Kylo’s face, Hux stared at him. The longer the silence stretched on, the more agitated Kylo looked.

“God, just fucking say something.” Kylo snapped, glaring at Hux.

“Put the damn thing on my finger and fuck me already.” Hux whispered. Kylo’s scowl was replaced with a brilliant grin, pinning Hux down for a deep kiss, fumbling to put the ring on Hux’s hand while reaching for the lube.

 

 

\---

 

Hux woke up in panic, his heart pounding. The pounding on the door didn’t stop and Kylo pushed him back as he got up to answer it, his briefs already on. Hux got up to pull on some clothes as he heard Phasma’s voice echo in the entryway.

“What the hell were you two thinking?” She demanded. Wandering out, Hux nearly fell as Millie wove between his legs, purring loudly. Scooping her up, he walked out, pausing as he saw the irate look on Phasma’s face.

“What are you talking about?” Kylo asked, reaching out to wrap his arm around Hux’s shoulders, kissing Hux’s temple.

“Why the hell would you send me this picture?” Phasma asked, holding up her phone, “Any lingering questions of my sexuality have been answered. Also the new look is good. That beard was terrifying. It was trying to eat your face.”

“What the hell?” Kylo asked, scowling. Phasma pushed the phone into Hux’s hand and Hux frowned at it before noticing what she was referring to.

“Oh fuck.” Hux whispered, “Phasma, I am so sorry.”

“What are you two on about?” Kylo asked, glaring at Millie, the cat nipping his fingers.

“I didn’t look in the background. I just got a picture of the ring and I sent it.” Hux was horrified.

“I really didn’t need to see your dick Kylo. I didn’t need the confirmation that I love vaginas.” Phasma groaned. Kylo looked over Hux’s shoulder, smirking.

“That’s not a bad picture of it though.” He teased, looking back at Phasma.

“Hux, I feel like I should give you a high-five for getting the big man you wanted, but seriously?” Phasma scowled, “I didn’t want to see it.”

“I don’t get a high-five for being this blessed?” Kylo asked, gesturing to the slight bulge in his sweatpants.

“Oh fuck no! I don’t know if I want to high five either of you! Have you washed your hands recently?” She asked, wrinkling her nose. Both were surprised when Hux hurriedly handed Millie to Kylo, dashing back to the bedroom.

“Hux?” Kylo called, frowning. Hux returned, holding Kylo’s phone, looking even paler.

“Hux, what happened?” Phasma asked, glancing at Kylo.

“The picture you send you your parents.” Hux whispered, sitting down on the couch.

“What about it?” Kylo asked, putting down Millie as the cat started to squirm in his arms.

“It’s even worse.” Hux held out the phone. Kylo and Phasma crowded in to stare. The photo was rather unassuming, Hux and Kylo grinning with Hux showing off the ring. But a glance at the background revealed the problem. The only mirror Hux had in the bedroom showed Kylo’s hand was on Hux’s ass, two fingers clearly pressed inside. Phasma started laughing as Hux blushed crimson, trying his hide his face in a throw pillow.

“Fuck. Oh fuck. We’re fucked. My mother is going to fucking kill us.” Kylo groaned, “Fuck! She just responded.”

_I am happy for you two but swear to me that you will proof all pictures you send in the future._

“Oh god, I’m never going to be able to look her in the eye again.” Hux moaned, making Phasma laugh even harder. Kylo patted his shoulder gently, pressing a kiss onto Hux’s head.

“Hey, you can never say that I don’t keep your life exciting.” Kylo teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! For those who are interested, there is more in the works for this story. I do intend to write some one shots of their dates/ life after this story, if there is anything that you guys want to see written, leave it in the comments and I will do my best to accommodate them all! Love you all!


End file.
